Life's Worth?
by shinigami-Reno
Summary: this is for all those angst fans out there. it's not really happy...at times. not for minors, at all. full and better summary inside. This is an HPxFMA crossover
1. Prologue

Disclaimer/authoress notes (A/N): I no own, you no sue! TT'! If I did own, It would ALL be yaoi/ shonen-ai

A/N: Please go a little easy, this is my first fic that I posted up, I was going to put down two others, but my computer crashed and I lost all my info.

There will be many POV's and sometimes it will be in the third person.

Rating: M for violence, blood, angst, adult themes, and lots of cursing.

Pairings: main: RxE, DMxHP; side: RonxHermione

This is a HP and FMA crossover. It WILL contain yaoi and some shonen-ai fluff! IF you DON'T like this, then DON'T read.

Full Summary: Al's killed by the homunculi (sry Al fans), Ed is trying to cope and to for protection, is sent to Hogwarts. While there, he will learn magic. The rest of the military gang will join him there for extra protection and Roy will teach Alchemy. This story takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Life's Worth? Prologue 

I gaze lazily out of the clear windows of the compartment that I was in. It was raining. Ha, I thought to myself. Outside the train were stormy grey clouds and fast pelting rain.

"…..so, try to keep who we are under wraps. Do you comprehend Fullmetal? Fullmetal?"

"Hmm?" I turned around to stare listlessly at my commanding officer, Roy Mustang, otherwise known as the flame alchemist.

He sighed. "I said, that we are to keep our positions as state alchemists a secret except to the teachers."

Hn was my response as I turned my attention back to gaze out of the window.

He gave me a concerned look and continued despite my lack of response. "Edward, I'm sorry." And with that, the room fell into a semi-comfortable silent. That is, until the compartment door flung open…

"I'm terribly sorry, but can we sit here, all of the other compartments are full," said a bushy haired brunette. Behind her were two boys; one had wild black hair and a lightning shaped scar on his head, who the girl, Hermione Granger introduced as Harry Potter and the other with flaming red hair and freckles, was Ron Weasley.

I just give them a nonchalant glance and turn my attention once more to the ever increasingly interesting window. Mustang on the other hand smiled and welcomed them in before he too fell silent.

Well, what do you know it's raining outside, again.

About five minutes had passed before the silence was broken.

"Um, I don't believe we've seen you around before, are you a new first year?" The girl, Hermione I think her name was asked.

I grunted and mumbled a quick "no." Mustang then explained that I was to be a foreign exchange student from Amestris, while he was to be the assistant Defense Against the Dark Arts (a.k.a. the DADA) teacher. He further explained that I would be placed along with the fifth year students.

As he went into a discussion with Hermione, Harry and Ron, I tuned them out and reminisced back to how this all began….

Flashback

Though my brother, Al and I had just gotten his body back, I still had my automail. We were on our way back to HQ to make a routine report, when Envy and Wrath attacked us from out of nowhere. They ignored Al and tried to stab me from two different sides. I tried to dodge, but Envy came up from behind me, and I couldn't get out of the way in time. When Al realized what was happening, he ran in front of me at the last second. "AL NO!" I shouted as Envy pulled his arm out of Al's dead body and, using his spinning momentum, he was about to strike at me with a fatal blow, when a shot was fired in his direction, grazing his arm. He looked up in time to see Hawkeye, Mustang, several other soldiers rushing to my aid. "Damn, let's get out of here for now Wrath. We'll finish off the pipsqueak later." At Envy's words, they both fled.

Mustang rushed quickly to my side. As tears ran slowly down my pale, tear-stained cheeks, I was completely numb. My mind hadn't registered anything. Finally, with my last remaining ounce of strength  
I breathed two words, "He's gone." Then the world went black.

Meanwhile Mustang had finished his discussion with the other members of our compartment and was thinking back to the very same day….

Mustang's P.O.V.

I rushed over over to Ed to see if he was all right. He appeared to be completely dumbstruck and it looked as if words had failed him, since he couldn't seem to speak.

Right before he hit the ground, I caught him as he collapsed….

Mustang was brought out of his musings as a lady with a trolly full of weird foods came to our compartment and asked if anyone wanted anything.

Ed's P.O.V.

However, I was pulled straight back into my thoughts….

A few days after the incident, I lay back down on my bed as that night's events played through my mind over and over again.

I couldn't take it anymore! I just had the sudden urge to do it again. I knew I would resort back to my old habit sooner or later. I needed it so badly right at that point. I chuckled bitterly as I reached for it now while remembering the phrase, "old/bad habits die hard." I took the blade in my right hand and dragged its' cold steel across my left arm. I hissed at the pain it brought and watched in morbid fascination as the blood slowly formed, then burst forth and flowed freely down my left arm. I sighed in content as the still warm blood started to seep out a little bit faster.

As a small pool of blood forms, I think back to when I first started. I think it was right after my mother died. I'm not sure when I stopped exactly, and I'm also not really sure when I started it up again, but it just… sort of … happened.

The next day, I had to fill out my report, but I remained silent the whole day, even when Mustang made a comment about my height. Like when I walked into Roy's office, Mustang didn't even glance at me. After waiting for about two minutes, I became impatient and so I spoke up. "Oi, Colonel Bastard, what the hell did you want me for?" Roy feigned a look of surprise, and said, "Oh, sorry Fullmetal. I couldn't see you over this **small** stack of papers on my desk." He was expecting one of my usual rants such as, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU COULDN'T SEE EVEN WITH THE WORLD'S LARGEST MICROSCOPE! However, when I didn't attempt to make a retort, Roy's smirk was quickly replaced with one of worry. I then turned around to leave Mustang's office, and barely missed the shocked and worried look on Roy's face. Roy had noticed the differences in my new behavior and my drooping demeanor, but I left before he could say anything. I didn't want his pity. After I took Roy's reaction into consideration, I decided to keep my emotions under wraps. Looks like it's back to my mask again. No one noticed the slight changes in me other than Mustang on that first day. I made sure to maintain a blank expression in my eyes, but there were no other real differences other than this. When I left, I pulled on a smile whenever I passed by any military officials on the way to my small apartment. When I returned to my apartment, I went back to bed and fell asleep, ignoring the rumbling in my stomach. I decided that I would eat later.

8 hours later

I awoke and decided I should eat something, and even though I just didn't feel like it, I got up to prepare something anyway. I took out a cutting board, some vegetables, and a cutting knife. I wasn't paying attention as I was cutting up the food, and accidentally cut myself. Yelping in surprise, I looked down at my bleeding hand. I smiled grimly as old memories of cutting. After my two minutes of recollecting, I went to the bathroom to clean out the cut on my hand. As I bandaged I glanced at my wrist, which was in plain sight without my red coat and gloves. Scars of every size and shape were now clearly visible. There was no definite pattern, just mismatched and misshapen. I also remember the words that I had etched into my left arm; I remember the amount of blood, too. The words, even now haven't faded; they would forever remain etched into my skin, just as my horrible past is etched permanently into my mind. No matter what I do, I can never escape my past, but with my blades, at least I can prolong them from resurfacing. After I finished bandaging the wound, I went back to the kitchen to eat. However, once I had finished the meal, my stomach didn't feel like ingesting the food, and before I realized what was happening, I was rushing back to the bathroom. I couldn't contain the food as it churned precariously around in my stomach, and soon enough, I was heaving up everything that I had eaten. I was astonished how much better I felt once I emptied all of the contents of my stomach.

"Hmm, maybe I should try this too, along with cutting, every time that the pain was too much since it seems to work."

I went back to bed and into a restless nightmare

"Al! Al, you're here!" I cried happily as I saw Al, but Al turned to me and glared. "It's all your fault, brother. It's all your fault that I'm dead. You killed me!" "No Al, I didn't." I tried to reason back, "It was the homunculi." "No brother, it was you!" Al accused me again. "I hate you brother! You should have been the one to die, not me and it's your fault that I even lost my body in the first place!"

"No!" I shouted back as Al's form disappeared and I awoke drenched in cold sweat. I felt miserable and hungry. The ever-increasing need to rid myself of this nightmare build up within me. No, it wasn't a nightmare, it was worse; it was the truth! I wanted to fill up this emptiness, these desolate feelings and waves of guilt. So, I went to the kitchen, and made myself some food. 10 minutes later, the food was gone and I was flushing the now, vomit-filled toilet. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep again that night. I still felt an overwhelming twinge of guilt and emptiness. I didn't really want to live anymore anyway. Hell, it isn't like anyone would care if I'm gone. I'm just a stupid pawn to the military anyway. Then realization hit me. I could end it so easily! All it too was one swift and deep slash, and a tiny bit of pain. However, I didn't want to take any risks; I wanted to make sure that my decision wouldn't be just an attempt, but actually work successfully to end it all. So, I gripped onto my beautiful, sharp knife. I took a few moments to revel in its' cool, sharp touch against my warm skin, then in one swift movement, severed my left wrist. Once I was done, I gave it a few more slices over the same spot for extra measure. Then, I took out some(4 pain killers) and downed them all in one gulp. I also took some alcohol and downed that as well. I knew now that I was sure to die, because no one would bother to come over. I mean, what reason would they have to anyway? I hissed at the pain when I moved, but then relaxed as the blood flowed out and down my arm and I started to lose all feeling as my body became numb. All feelings of guilt washed away along with all other thoughts. I started to feel extremely lightheaded, and vaguely remember hearing someone shout my name. I remember no more as the world blackens….

I come out of my dark musings as someone taps me on the shoulder. I jump and turn around. A lady with a trolly full of food looks at me expectingly, however when she received no reply, she asked, "anything off the trolly, dear?" I shook my head, but before I could revert my attention back to the outside background, I am pulled into a conversation with the strangers from earlier…

Roy's P.O.V.

I watched Fullmetal try to avoid all forms of conversations, but it was no use. I glanced at him sadly before my recent memories resurface once more….

"Fullmetal? Are you home? I just stopped by to check up on how you were do-"

My words were cut off as I rushed over to Ed. He was bleeding profusely from his left arm. My first thoughts were that he was attacked, but then I noticed the bloody knife in his other hand.

"Edward!" I shouted, running towards him. He looked up at me for a second, while his eyes started to glaze over. I catch him as he collapses. I react quickly and rip off a piece of my shirt, which I used to try to stem the blood flow. Once that I was satisfied, I reached for his phone and called an ambulance. Needless to say, he was NOT happy that I had found out, or even stopped him.

I waited in Ed's room until he woke up.

"Mmh, where am I?" He got up to take a better look at his surroundings until he spotted me. His face took on a look of horror, then it was quickly replaced with anger. "Why! Why did you stop me? I was so close." His face looked strained, with tears bubbling just beneath the surface of his eyes.

I sighed. "I didn't want you to die," was my blunt reply.

He looked down, shamefacedly. "I still don't understand…." his voice faded.

I didn't want to admit it at first, but I had certain feeling for Ed, yet with what had almost happened, I didn't want it to happen again. So, I took a deep breath, my face completely serious, and said truthfully to him "I didn't want you to die because…I…love…you" I ended lamely.

He stared at me and suddenly broke down in my arms. For half an hour he just cried on me, but I didn't mind. Finally, when all his crying subsided, he said, "I…love…you…too" with a small blush crossing his face. "I've loved you for a long time, but I didn't think that you thought the same way about me," he continued to mumble. I held him close and he yawned. "What's going to happen to me?"

"You were out for two days, and are free to leave tomorrow." I answered.

He looked surprised. "Huh? I'm not in trouble?"

"You are not in trouble officially, but you are most certainly in trouble with me."

He gulped and sweatdropped. Finally, he stated a small, "I'm sorry."

I told him that as punishment that he would see me every morning at 9:00 a.m. to discuss whatever is on his mind and as a checkup. He also couldn't leave my sight. He gave another yawn as he nodded his agreement to the terms.

I smiled at his cute expression and got up to leave. "You should better get some sleep." He nodded his affirmation and promptly fell into a blissful sleep.

The next day, at 9:00 sharp, I had a closed file on my desk as Ed came in, dressed in his usual attire.

"Ah, good morning Fullmetal," I greeted him. He nodded his head slightly before sitting down on one of my couches. "Do you wish to discuss anything with me today?" He shook his head. I let out a sigh. "Well there is a mission that I have for you. It will take about a year, but I think that we can handle it." Ed shot me a confused look. I shoved him the file and a sealed letter, which he scanned. We were going to go to a school in England called Hogwarts. I was invited to teach as the position of assistant teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts, or DADA. Ed was invited to go to the school as a student exchange student into the 5th year.

When he finished, he motioned that he understood the assignment. We both stood up and left our separate ways to go pack.

A/N: Well what did you think? Good? It sucked? Please R/R! All flames will be used to burn schoolbooks. !

P.S. All suggestions for improvement are welcome. And a special thanks to one of my beta's, Vera-san (a.k.a. Palm tree head). Another special thanks to Neko-san who is my other beta!

Me: (sob sob) thanks so much you guys! It really means a lot to me that you would take the time to help me beta my first fic for me! (Gives them both plushies and cookies)

Neko-san: You're welcome shorty.

Vera-san: Yeah, you're an even shorter pipsqueak than Ed.

Me: (angry death glare) WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER, MEGA, HYPER CHIBI! (chases around with a katana and snapping fingers (wearing Roy's gloves)) "GET BACK HERE YOU KUSO BAKA NEKO-CHAN AND YOU BAKA PALM TREE HEAD!

All: Please R/R!

Whoo hoo, 2,634 words, just counting the story!!

2,953 words, counting everything!!


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1: Of Wands

Disclaimer: check prologue for disclaimer

A/N: To see summery, check out prologue

P.S. Sorry, but this chapter will be pretty much uneventful. It also doesn't have much angst, sorry. Maybe just a little hint of shounen-ai fluff (aw man, I hate fluff) The next chapter will be better with some humor, too! (the humor is to prove to Vera-san that I can do humor.)

Me: (in the bathroom) …

Vera-san: Is there any chibi-sans in here?

Me: I am NOT a chibi!

Vera-san: ok, then I guess I don't have any chibis to give this strawberry pocky to…sigh…

Me: (rushes to Vera-san) Vera-san, wait, I want the pocky!

Vera-san: Are you a chibi?

Me: Yes, now can I have some pocky?

Vera-san: Sure. Ha Ha, I got you to admit that you are a chibi!

Me: damn it! Oh well, POCKY! ' (This actually happened!)

Both: Please R&R

Me: Now on with the fic!

Life's Worth

Chapter 1 Part 1: Of Wands

Ed's P.O.V.

I tried in vain to pull out of the discussion that they were dragging me into. Stupid brunettes! I sighed and finally gave in. I turned with a fake smile on my face and looked at them as they began their bombardment of words. I glanced over briefly at Mustang; he seemed to be drawn deep within his own musings. I smiled inwardly, until I shifted my gaze once again to the trio.

It was then that I noticed that Harry looked a bit familiar. I can't seem to remember where it was that I had seen him before, but I know I have…somewhere…

I shake it off as nothing. Whenever my memory feels like it, it will come back to me sometime or other.

He seemed to notice my stare because he glanced at me with a slightly funny look of perplexity.

Luckily, before he could say anything, the compartment door opened. This also brought Mustang out of his 'happy thoughts.'

Standing in the door way was a pale blonde boy flanked by two hulking gorillas, I mean boys. They appeared to be around my age, but the blonde also looked familiar. Where have I seen them before? He sneered and made some comment. Then he seemed to notice me and he had just condemned his soul to the seventh level of hell, if there was one.

"Hey, whose the shorty?" The blonde boy, named Draco crowed out. Then he continued,

"Oh look, the losers seem to have befriended a first year." Draco plastered on a fake look of surprise, "Oh! You're a fifth year? Ha, even better, these idiots befriended a midget."

That was the last straw! Just when I was about to pounce up and hit him Mustang leapt into action and forcibly held me down. I glared daggers at Draco, who suddenly leapt back in alarm.

Without even thinking, he took out his wand and pointed it at me. Then the memories all came flooding back.

Flashback

Colonel Bastard and I had just gotten off the train station.

"Please tell me why I agreed to do this assignment again?"

"Because Fullmetal, I am your superior, I commanded you to take this assignment, to keep my other subordinates from interrogating you; no, Fullmetal, I haven't told them why you went to the hospital. There have also been rumors about the school housing a philosopher's stone, and I need to keep a watchful eye on you." At this Roy glanced somberly over at my wrist. My face also went solemn and quiet as I too looked down painfully at my left arm. It was now wrapped up in light, white gauze bandages.

I sighed, "I know" I whispered, and then my voice took up some volume, "but why do I have to go as a student! I'm NOT a CHILD!"

"I thought I told you the reason already. To keep an eye on you, and it may be a new lead to finding the Philosopher's stone or at the very least, to find new information on it," Mustang replied with a smug look on his face.

"Damn, I hate that smirk of yours, it's infuriating! And I hate your 'I'm-better-than-you' attitude. I mean, who shoved a stick up your ass?" I nearly shouted.

Third person's P.O.V.

After Ed's little outburst, he fell silent, while still fuming. Roy chuckled lightly at his lover's antics. Then he heard something along the lines of "Stupid, Colonel Bastards" being muttered.

Ed continued on with his quiet ranting and Mustang tuned him out for a while.

"Oh look Fullmetal, we're here," said Mustang, pulling Ed from his rambling.

They both stood before a small, grubby pub and stared distastefully at it for a second before stepping in together.

There was a few scattered people sitting around, talking and eating, and in the corner was the hunched over bartender standing behind the counter.

"'Ello, wha' can ol' Tom do for you two fellas today? Can I get you a drink or something?"

Mustang was the first to speak. "Yes, could we get a room with two beds? I also wouldn't mind some scotch on the rocks or preferably some wine if you have it."

"Right away sir!" He then turned to Ed, "and what about you, sir? Maybe a glass of juice or milk?"

Ed's face turned sour at the mention of the dreaded milk. "No, I'll have the same as him," he said while pointing at Mustang.

"But sir, you can't drink that, you're too young! How old are you? Ten? Twelve?"

At this remark, Ed's temper flared and a visible throbbing vein appeared on his forehead. He was actually 15; almost 16. (when is his birthday? If anyone knows, please tell me!)

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT? A MIDGET? A LITTLE PERSON!**

Mustang sighed. "Calm down Ed, he didn't mean it." Mustang was able to soothe Ed down a bit, but he was still fuming. He then looked apologetically at the poor bartender.

"You'll have to excuse him; he's a bit sensitive about his height. Anyway, he's old enough to drink, despite his lack of height," Mustang replied smoothly without missing a beat. Ed shot Mustang a look when the bartender left to get their orders.

"Why did you lie about my age?"

"Well, since you are a dog, and making your own living, you are considered an adult in Amestris, even if you are still a minor." (I don't know if this is true)

"I know that, but wouldn't we have to live by this country's policies since we are here?"

"Hmm, your right Fullmetal, but let's let it slide just this once." A look crossed Roy's face that would give the other hentais a run for their money.

Suddenly seeing the look on Roy's face, Ed's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Luckily for Roy, Tom had chosen that time to appear with their drinks in tow. Suspicion momentarily forgotten, Ed took up his glass and took a sip just as Roy took his, and smiled into his cup as he too, took a gulp. Tom then handed them their key and left.

They headed to their room to set down their luggage. Once finished putting away they drained their cups. It just so happened that Ed wasn't use to alcohol in his system, (not that Roy didn't already know this) so he thought that he would avoid getting drunk if he just sipped his cup. Unfortunately for him, this would actually make someone drunk faster than if one were to have gulped it down quickly. (true fact)

The room started to spin and Ed felt sick as the intoxicating fumes lingered in his mouth.

"Ugh,…Mustang…room…spinning…ugh."

Mustang glanced over at Ed, noticing that he was swaying dangerously at the desk, picked him up bridal style. At first, Ed made futile attempts of flailing about wildly as he tried to fight off Mustang, but to no avail. He then gave in and allowed himself to be picked up. Mustang carried him over to one of the beds. He plopped Ed down and was getting up to leave when he felt a tug on the hem of his shirt. Ed stared up at Roy with his large golden eyes and a small pout present on his face.

"Don't leave…tired…" Ed yawned out.

Roy smiled slightly and sat back down, making sure he was in a comfortable position. Ed then laid his head down against Roy's chest and fell asleep. Every once in a while, Roy would try to get up; failing each time as Ed snuggled closer to him, never waking up once.

Roy finally gave in and resigned himself to sleep.

The next morning, Roy awoke to the streaming light of his window. He winced and made a mental note to get thicker blinds later. He turned over to his side, only to be greeted by a blonde head. At first he was confused, but then the previous day's events flooded back into his mind. Hastily he tried to get up without waking Ed. He did not want a fist mark to mar his perfect face so early in the day. Day! Yes, it was indeed well into the afternoon, as Roy glanced at the clock. Just as he moved to the edge of the bed, a moan escaped from the small form on his bed. With bleary eyes, Ed awoke. His eyes quickly snapped open at seeing Roy on his bed.

"What the hell! Mustang, what are you doing in my apartment?"

Then the events of the other day flashed through Ed's thoughts. "Oh."

"Let's get going Fullmetal, we have to get our supplies today."

The two got ready and left to get their supplies. In their letters, they were told that all of their supplies were taken care of except their wands and an animal if they wanted one. They were given some money to get said items. They entered Olivander's wand shop.

It was dimly lit and appeared empty until an old man popped out of nowhere.

"Hello, you must be the two that Dumbledor sent. Yes, let's get started then. Now, who would like to go first?"

Roy stepped forward.

"Yes, very good, now hold out your wand hand."

Roy gave him a confused look, but held out his right hand. A measuring tape started taking measurements, and soon enough he was given a wand.

"15 inches, oak with the core of a dragon heartstring. Well? Don't just stand there, give it a wave."

Roy blinked, but did as he was told. A jet of fire erupted from the end and burned the flower vase on his desk. He tutted and doused the flames.

"Nope, definitely not." He then handed Roy another one.

"Here try this one. 14 inches, holly, with a unicorn hair as its core."

Another swish and another explosion was heard.

This went on for about an hour, until finally…

"Here, 15 inches, ash, with core of phoenix feather."

This time, Mustang felt a rush of warm air surround him as he swished it, a spurt of fire burst forth in the shape of a phoenix.

Next it was Ed's turn.

(Sorry but I'm lazy so I'm putting in a time lapse)

2 hours later

"Here, try this one," Olivander said wearily as he handed Ed another wand.

"13 inches, willow, with core of phoenix feather."

When Ed took the wand he felt a flow of energy rushing through him. He waved the wand and a phoenix shape came forth; only this phoenix shape was metallic in color.

They paid for their wands and headed to the pet store.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Also I don't know if I'll be updating until after school because of the evil hellish horror known as finals.

The next chapter is when Roy and Ed get their animals for the year.


	3. Chapter 2: Pets and the Sorting

Disclaimer: Check prologue for disclaimer

(At Jacon) THIS EVENT REALLY HAPPENED!

Me: (sees Envy look-a-like and walks over) Hey, Can I take your picture, or better yet, be in the picture with you?

Envy-look-a-like: (turns around and sees me) Is that my long lost 'brother?' Sure.

(later when leaving Jacon)

Me: (ducks under camera that a group of people are taking)

Annie: my sister (dressed as Hiei and following me towards the exit)

Random girl#1: Hey, wait a minute (turns towards the boy with the camera) let's let these two **KIDS** pass by first, then you can take the picture.

Me: forgets that I am in Edo's costume (whirls around and gives her death glare) WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID? I'M 16 YEARS OLD! YOU STUPID bleepbleepbleep,etc

Annie: (hauling me out the room before I can pounce on random girl and beat her into a bloody pulp)

Both: (stopped by a vampire guy)

Vamp guy: Hey, can I take you two's pictures?

Me: (temporarily forgets bitch) Sure! " (gets into Edo' s stance with gloved hands together and made one of his poses)

Vamp guy: (takes Annie's picture next) Thanks, here's my card (leaves)

Annie: (once out of the room) HAHAHAHAHA!

Me: (turns to glare at Annie and sees insane laughter sweatdrop (backs away slowly)

Annie: You sounded just like Ed!

Me: (blinks) Huh? O.o? (then remembers dressed as Ed) HUH! I forgot I was dressed as Ed when I was yelling at that bitch! AND it was JUST LIKE ED'S REACTION!

Everyone: Please R/R!

**Chapter 1 Part 2: The trip to the pet store and the Sorting**

As they were entering the pet store, A blonde boy came out with a boy with disheveled raven black hair.

"…but what if someone from school sees us together?" The raven haired boy asked. The blonde turned to his lover and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Harry," said the blonde while taking hold of Harry's hand with one of his own. "If anybody tries to do or say anything about it that upsets you, I will personally hex them with the foulest spells that I can think of."

The blonde turned towards Harry and kissed him passionately on the lips. The kiss lasted at least a minute, before the two broke apart for air. They continued on down the street and entered a bookstore.

Roy and Ed glanced at one another before shrugging it off and together they entered the pet store and was greeted with a tumult of pandemonium.

"Hello sirs, how may we be of assistance to you?"

"No thank you, we're just looking."

The two alchemists wandered around the shop for a while.

"Hmm, I think we should get at least one owl to communicate with the others" Roy stated.

"Yeah, we should, but I don't really want a pet. Besides, I might have the time to take care of it while we're on this mission, but once we head back, I won't be able to take care of it" Ed sighed with a little hint of bitterness in his voice.

A flash of worry crossed Roy's face for a moment as he glanced over at Ed. However, as he was about to speak to him, a blaze of fire flew past his face, missing his head by inches thanks to Roy's amazing reflexes.

"Whoa! What the hell was that!" Roy yelled out.

"That sir, is a phoenix. Very rare indeed. If you are looking for an owl, however, they are in that corner over there."

Roy thanked the man and scrutinized over the owls. Finally settling on an eagle owl, he headed towards the cash register. On his way though, he was once again stopped by the same phoenix. It perched itself on his shoulder and wouldn't fly off. It nuzzled his cheek.

Roy sighed, "All right. I'll buy you too."

It looked content with his answer as he paid for both the owl and the phoenix.

Meanwhile, Ed was just roaming the store. When he noticed that Roy was finished, he headed towards the taisa, however he was stopped by a small kitten. It was a small, calico cat with patches of red, black and white. Ed, for reasons unknown, had a strong impulse to buy it. So, he bent down and picked it up and bought it.

Once they were done, they left.

End of Flashback

Ed's P.O.V.

Harry turned to glare at the blonde, grabbed him by the arm, and yanked him out of the compartment.

A few minutes later he returned looking just slightly disoriented. Ron and Hermione just brushed it off, thinking that Draco and Harry had another illegal duel. Roy and I, on the other hand, more or less knew what had transpired between the two.

Harry glanced nervously at me, but I smiled knowingly back at him. He smiled back at me in return. Apparently, he had figured out that Roy and I were a couple as well.

Time lapse ('cause I'm lazy)

Hermione, Ron and Harry all stood up.

They turned to us and stated, "the train will stop in about five minutes, so we better get changed."

I felt the blood drain from my face as I asked if there was a restroom. My gaze shifted nervously for their response.

Hermione and Ron narrowed their eyes at me in suspicion, but told me where it was anyway.

I gave them a grateful glance and went to change in a stall. I couldn't let them see my metal limbs or my scars.

True to her word, the train stopped five minutes later and we all got off the train.

I noticed there were carriages with some kind of chimera looking creature. Judging by the shocked look on Roy's face, he had noticed it as well.

The others noticed our expressions and again Ron and Hermione grew suspicious. They then explained that only those who had seen a person die could see them, and that they were called threstrals. (sorry if misspelled)

We were about to get into one of the carriages with them, but were stopped by what appeared to be a giant. His name was apparently Hagrid.

"Are yeh the foreign exchange student an' the new Defense professor?"

We could only nod our heads at him.

"Well then, yer teh follow the firs' years by boat." With that said he led us to a bunch of boats.

We crossed the river at got our first glimpses of Hogwarts. We stared in awed silence.

When we arrived, a stern-looking woman in emerald green robes briefly explained the sorting to us, and then left. We followed the first years into the Great Hall and waited.

We waited patiently in the shadows of the Great Hall until all of the first years had been sorted.

The headmaster, Dumbledore had stood up.

"I welcome all of the new students and I welcome back all of the old ones. However, before we begin the feast, we have a foreign exchange student who will be joining the fifth years."

At this he motioned for Ed to put on the sorting hat. Ed sat down and placed it on his head.

"Ah, so you're from the military" a voice spoke up in Ed's mind and Ed nearly jumped out of his seat in shock.

"Don't be alarmed, I just need to sort you, so could you let down your mental barriers and let me have a peak into your mind?"

Ed hesitated before releasing the walls to his mind.

"Hmm, interesting…you have a sharp mind and would do well in Ravenclaw. You would NOT be suited for Hufflepuff because of your mistrust in others and your temper. Slytherin seems like a good choice due to your dark…habits…but your courage and determination outweigh your other traits. So I'd better place you in GRIFFINDOR!"

Ed took off the hat and walked towards the table that was cheering the loudest. He plopped down into the empty seat next to Harry, and across from Ron and Hermione.

"I have one more announcement before we feast. I would also like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. Roy Mustang," at the mention of his name, Roy stood up to a tumultuous applause, "and Miss Dolores Umbridge." This time the applause was a little (ok a lot) less enthusiastic.

"Now, let's…"

"Hem, hem"

Dumbledor was cut off as Dolores Umbridge cleared her throat.

Dumbledor allowed her to start her speech.

"Yes, thank you Dumbledor," the toad, I mean Umbridge replied in a sickeningly sweet and quite fake manner. "As you may or may not already know, I am from the Ministry of Magic…blah, blah, blah."

She droned on and on, while most of the students tried to ignore her by falling asleep.

She must have stopped at some point or other for dishes started to fill the empty tables and the students snapped back into reality and began to eat.

Once they were finished with their meal, they headed to their dorms.

Ed was so tired that once he reached his bed, he promptly fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow; he didn't even bother to change into some pajamas.

A/N: Well, I'm going to end it here. Sorry for those who wanted more, but because of stupid damn finals, I didn't have the time. I don't think I'll be able to update until after this hell, I mean school is over.

Thanks so much for the reviews and if anyone knows when their birthdays are, please tell me!


	4. Chapter 3: Classes, Classes and More

Disclaimer: Check disclaimer in prologue.

This really happened

(At Kit's house)

Everyone: (Putting up a damn fan/light in Kit's room)

Me: (grunt, huff, heave) (Standing straight on a stool helping Kit hold fan motor) Just a little bit longer (huff)

Kit: (raises fan motor up higher)

Me: (startled) Ach, Kit it's too high, I can't reach it.

Kit: (laughs) Oh, sorry midget, here. (lowers motor a little)

Me: (glares at Kit)

Kit's mom: (looks at me) You should have gotten a chair instead of a stool.

A little bit later

Kit's mom: There. You two can let go now, it's finished.

Both: Sighs in relief.

Me: Sorry for the long wait, but my finals didn't end until the 25th! Stupid finals! Instead of telling you about another event, I'll just start with the fic because I know you want to read this chapt.

Chapter 2: Classes, Classes, and More Classes

In truth, Ed didn't get much sleep. The night before, he had collapsed on his bed, but remained awake. When he finally did drift into sleep, he was haunted by constant nightmares.

Halfway through the night, his guilt mounted; the next thing he knew, he was heaving his supper's contents into the toilet basin.

After he wiped away the remaining puke from his lips, he flushed said toilet, washed his hands, face and mouth. He went back to his bed and was just drifting off again when cold water was dumped on his head and he spluttered. Nevertheless, he couldn't allow the others to know that he had been up, so he feigned sleep.

The others had long since awakened, and got ready for classes, and were now trying to wake Ed up. The key word was _trying_. Ed just rolled over and continued to sleep. His dreams were interrupted when someone had the incentive to pour (coughdumpcouph) cold water over his face (and face only).

Ed jumped with a start, yelling some obscene words, luckily in Japanese. (sorry for not mentioning earlier, but Roy and Ed can both speak Japanese, German, French, Latin, and English.)

"AAHHHH? K'SO! BAKA NO BAKA, what the hell was that for?"

Ed was up and looking royally pissed and a little disorientated. At first, he noticed the unfamiliar surroundings. Ed's confusion was quickly resolved when the other night's events of the sorting and the feast flooded back to him.

"Hey, sorry 'bout that mate, but it was the only way to get you up." Ed stared at Ron.

"Well, why did you wake me up for so early in the damn morning?" Ed asked them.

They stared back as a silence fell upon the group. Finally the silence was broken as Sean, another boy that Ed vaguely remembered seeing at the feast.

"What are you talking about? It's 8:35 a.m.!" (let's just say that classes start at 9:00)

"Exactly," Ed replied, "it's still too early" and with that he turned over to fall asleep again, until Harry grabbed him and shook him up again.

Grumbling loudly, Ed resolved himself to his fate and got up and ready for classes. He headed down and skipped breakfast. The others looked at him suspiciously for his 'lack of an appetite' excuse when they questioned him.

After breakfast, Ed glanced at his schedule, as well as Harry, Ron and Hermione, who quickly joined the three boys a moment after they sat down. Two audible groans could be heard coming from Harry and Ron.

"Oh man, not potions first thing in the morning," Ron groaned.

"and I just ate breakfast, too" Harry sighed out in frustration.

Ed glanced at them with a questioning look. Seeing this, the trio explained about Snape; how he was the head of Slytherin, how he favored his own house, and how unfairly he treated the Griffindors.

Ed nodded his understanding and they all stood to get to Snape's torture chamber, er, I mean classroom.

Just as the golden trio and Ed sat down, Snape had entered. A hush fell upon the room. He turned his beady black eyes at the Griffindors; his eyes scanned across the room in meticulous scrutiny until they fell upon Ed. He smirked evilly, which unnerved many of the Griffindors, but Ed was unfazed. Snape's smirk reminded Ed a little bit of Mustang.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Snape drawled out icily. "Our new foreign exchange student. Tell me, what is this potion on my desk?"

Ed sighed and took out a quill and a piece of parchment. "Can you tell me the base properties, proportions, and elements of the ingredients in the potion?"

Snape, out of curiosity, complied with Ed's request to see what he was up to. He glanced down to look at the parchment paper that Ed was furiously writing on. Soon the parchment was completely covered in a series of many complex equations and formulas. Ed finally turned his head up once he finished and replied, "it is the polyjuice potion, sir."

Everyone stared at the teacher as he glared daggers at Ed and muttered reluctantly that he was correct. Everyone gaped at Ed in astonishment before Snape snapped them back to attention.

He turned around towards the board and the instructions to a potion suddenly appeared. The class snapped back out of their shock and began to pair together and gather the ingredients from the cabinets. Snape, still fuming from Ed's correct answer assigned a very difficult potions that would even give himself a hard time. Many of the students looked lost except Hermione and Ed.

Ed's P.O.V.

I sighed as I saw the instructions on the board. I bet even the stupid teacher, Snake or Snape… argh whatever his name is, would have a difficult time trying to complete this potion. I sighed. I knew that he would do this as an act of revenge to spite me.

Speaking of the devil, he cast a sneer at me, his eyes narrowed in clear dislike.

Oh well, the feeling was mutual.

There was an odd number of people in the classroom since one of the students, Neville, was sick in the infirmary, so I was naturally working alone.

It was better this way; no one to mess me up.

"O.k… add the powdered roots to the mixture…then stir it until completely dissolved…" I mumbled to myself.

The rest of the class ended without further incidents until a timer went off and the slimy bastard, er I mean 'teacher' stopped us. Luckily, I had finished ten minutes early, to which he sneered at me, sure that I didn't do the potion correctly. Ha, I can't wait 'til he finds out that mine was one hundred percent correct.

Snape had collected all the potions with a good fifteen minutes left, just enough time for him to grade all of the potions. He looked positively happy, I could practically hear his thoughts, 'hm, the Griffindors, P,P, T,…damn Granger, O, D, A,… Slitherins, A, E, Draco…' Snape smiled…'O, A, E, P, E,… aha! Elric…'

Snape's face took on a sour look after discovering Ed's perfect potion.

Grudgingly he put an O down and glared daggers at the young alchemist.

I noticed the death glare and in turn just smirked back at him.

'Ha take that you damn bastard' I taunted back through my smirk. At my reaction, Snape fumed even more and took off ten points from Griffindor without any explanations. The Griffindors roared with indignity.

He took off another ten points, to which the Griffindors effectively silenced. I could care less.

Finally after what seemed like hours, but were actually minutes, the holy bell rang. 'Yes!'

I hurried down the corridor to my next class, which was Transfiguration.

I entered through the door and had just sat down when the bell rang again. We were with the Hufflepuffs this time.

Professor McGonagal, the stern looking transfiguration teacher and head of Griffindor house, briskly walked in.

"Hello students and welcome to Transfiguration class. Let's start off with a pop quiz, which should only take you about thirty minutes to complete, then we'll try something new, so I trust that you are ready. Very well, BEGIN."

As she finished speaking, a test appeared on my desk and I started.

Hermione and I were the first two to finish.

McGonagal was impressed and we were awarded five points apiece. The rest of the class finished a little bit later. McGonagal recollected the tests and tutted; these had to be one of the worst class scores that she had seen in a while. She then stated that she would announce out everyone's scores aloud and hope that it would teach us a lesson.

"Miss Granger…E, Mr. Weasley…A…Miss Patil…P, Mr. Finnigan…T, Miss Brown…D, Mr. Potter…E, Mr. Longbottom…P, Mr. Elric…"

She paused and then smiled. "Congratulations, you have a perfect score." After this she ruffled through the rest of the papers, then spoke again. "The only one with a perfect score."

The rest of the class gaped at me again. I just shrugged it off as nothing.

After she had finished calling out all the other results, she said, "alright class, now take out your wands and listen closely. Today we will transfigure these mice," at this she held up a cage full of mice, "and turn them into mirrors."

At the mention of transfiguring live creatures into inanimate objects, I visibly paled, however no one seemed to take notice, their attention focusing on the professor as she held up the now beautiful mirror.

She passed out the mice to the students, however when she was about to give me mine, I told her that I couldn't do the assignment. She seemed angry at first, but then noticed how pale I had become and sent me to the hospital wing, thinking that I was just not feeling well enough.

Once the class was over, I got up when the nurse, damn I hate hospitals, had her back turned, and I made my escape. 'Just a few steps more…yes!' I was free. I made my way to my third and last class before lunch. The class just happened to be…Defense Against the Dark Arts…I glanced down and groaned…with the Slytherins. 'Oh boy!' I grimaced at the thought of another class with those morons.

I rejoined the class and entered. Hermione gave me the assignment that I missed and I thanked her. We all sat down and waited.

Mustang was already in the room, but he hadn't started until everyone was settled and were facing him.

"Good morning, class. Throughout this year I will teach you how to defend and fight without a wand incase such a time would happen when you can't use one. Well then, let's get started. I just need one volunteer," he said as he pretended to look for someone. "Edward, why not you?" He said with a smirk planted on his face.

I got up and stood at the front. Mustang expanded the room and moved the desks so that there was room for us to demonstrate some martial arts.

I got up and as I headed to the front row, I took off my school robes at the same time that Mustang took off his. We didn't need to waste any time since both of us had on our usual outfits underneath. As I stood in a comfortable stance, he took out his gloves. I gave him a confused look.

"Huh?" I said smartly.

He switched to Japanese to inform me that both of us were given permission from the Furor to use alchemy, and that Mustang would be teaching the students how to perform some of the basics of alchemy, as well as some martial arts. He also said that starting tomorrow the DADA would be split into two differed classes. Everyone had to take a course in alchemy and DADA and a new schedule would be distributed at dinner.

I grinned for a second. Maybe this class won't be so bad after all.

I turned back to Mustang and put up my stance once again. Mustang snapped and I dogged as fire burst forth. While he was snapping he explained a little bit about alchemy and how he was able to produce fire to the speechless class. They stared on for a moment as I whipped out a piece of chalk. I wasted no time in drawing a transmutation circle. I clapped my hands and created a spear from the ground. The match ended with the pole and poised fingers under each other's throats.

The class erupted into applause and we bowed to each other before I headed to my seat. Meanwhile Roy took up a piece of chalk and started into a lecture. He talked about the origins of alchemy, how it is important, its' benefits, and its' dangers while the class took notes. I zoned out until the bell rang.

The class chatted excitedly, all eager for their next Alchemy class as they headed off to lunch.

Now was my chance, I turned to go down to the library that I passed earlier.

"Ed?"

'Damn!'

I turned towards the voice. "Yes?"

Hermione spoke up. "Um, you know the Great Hall is this way don't you?" Harry and Ron also stopped to look back at me.

'Fuck.' I mentally spat before resigning myself to follow the golden trio. I sat down and wolfed down some food. They all stared at me.

"What? I want to check out the castle a bit before lunch is over," I quickly explained/lied. The others took my explanation and just continued to eat. I felt the food churn in my stomach and without further delay, exited the Great Hall. I went straight to the bathrooms. As soon as I had locked the stall I promptly emptied the contents of my stomach. Once emptied, I sat panting beside the now flushed basin. For some reason the earlier memories of the Transfiguration class flooded into my mind. Instantly I felt nauseated all over again. The stress from that class was just too much. I looked down to make sure no one was in the bathroom before I took out what appeared to be a flat origami of some sort. I carefully opened up one of the hidden folds and took out the razor I had placed there. I also took out some bandages from one of my coat's many inner hidden pockets. I pulled down my pants and sliced into my upper thigh. I shuddered before releasing a content sigh. I sliced again; a little deeper this time before wrapping my thigh in the bandages and pulling up my pants. I also put the razor back into the fold and put the origami back into my pocket.

I was about to open my stall when something red caught my eye. 'Shit!' Some of my blood was on the ground. I took some of the toilet paper and wiped it off. I then threw the bloody toilet paper, as well as the bandage wrappers into the toilet basin and flushed. I opened the stall and washed my hands just as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I grabbed my pack and headed for…I looked down at my schedule and grimaced. 'Great! Divination, oh joy,' I thought sarcastically. I didn't need some stupid nutty woman preaching about fate or anything, especially since I didn't believe in any of that shit. 'Oh well' I sighed mentally. I entered the north tower and up the rope latter and sat down in a chair by the window, then proceeded to wait for the rest of the class to appear.

As the rest of the students filed in, I found out that we were working with the Ravenclaws.

When everyone had sat down, a woman draped in numerous shawls stepped into the light. She had large glasses and a petite frame that made her look like a giant dragonfly.

"Hello students and welcome back to Divination. For those that do know me, I am Professor Trelawney." She said in a voice that she hoped was mysterious. I snorted.

"Today we will do a review with crystal balls. Begin."

I took note that there was only one ball on each table, so one member of each group had to take turns. Unfortunately for me, no one in my group was willing to be first. Instead their attention was turned to me instead.

I was about to retort when the professor came over to my table and had Harry go first. Harry stared into the ball and after a moment ominously stated that he saw his own death in the near future. Ron stifled a laugh as the professor seemed quite pleased by his answer. She then turned to glare at Ron.

While her back was turned, Harry too began to giggle about his own prediction. I shot Harry a confused glance and he mouthed 'I'll tell you later.' I gave him a small nod before refocusing my attention on Ron, whom Trelawney had forced to go next. He then "predicted" that he too saw Harry die in some gruesome fashion, feigning a look of horror upon his face.

Smiling at Ron's answer, she then turned her gaze upon me. I rolled my eyes and sighed before looking at the crystal ball. I was turning my gaze to give her a credulous look when, out of the corner of my eye, I caught a shape, which appeared in the ball. I snapped my attention back to the ball as the shape started to move. I saw what looked like a massive black dog. 'Oh joy, now I'm going fucking crazy, just fucking great!' It was standing in a large room when it suddenly changed into a man. He had a scraggily appearance and he was now fighting someone. He turned to look at someone, but while he was distracted, his opponent pushed him through some sort of floating veil. One moment he is falling through this veil, and the next, he is standing before an 'oh-so-familiar gate.' He was pulled through it and he landed in a forest near… I gasped…my hometown. Then the ball went black for a second before showing the gate… Envy was being pulled through it and he fell out of the same veil that the dog/man fell through earlier, but this time the room, which held the veil, was empty.

Then all turned black for another second, but this time, it revealed Envy and Wrath attacking Al and me. My breath hitched in my throat as I held back another gasp. Again it replayed that same accursed scene that was etched into my very being; the same scene that plagued my mind and haunted my dreams; the same scene in which the damn bastard, Envy was heading towards me ready to kill me, when at the last second I was pushed out of the way as Al was stabbed through. Again, I can only continue to watch in absolute horror as Al's body crumpled lifelessly to the ground.

I was brought back to the classroom by Professor Trelawney's voice.

"What did you see, my dear?" She questioned.

I decided not to reveal everything to her and settled with just telling half-truths. I decided that I could tell her the part about the dog, since it didn't mean anything to me.

"I saw a large black dog fall through a veil…" I inferred that since Envy came out of a veil that that was where the dog had fallen out of before reaching the gate, "…and it landed in a forest," I ended.

She looked at me in slight surprise, but a second later, it was replaced with false fright.

"My poor, poor dear. You saw the grim."

"The grim." I said skeptically.

Before anyone could explain, the bell rang and everyone fled out of the room. Harry and Ron however, looked pale and worried.

As I was about to take my leave, Harry caught my arm. I turned to him, obvious curiosity present in my eyes. He asked in a whisper, "Ed, in exactly what forest did you see him land in?"

"Near my hometown of Rismbool," I replied, and then I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, "why?"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. Simultaneously, they replied, "Dumbledore."

They ran off in the direction of the Headmaster's office, with me right on their trail.

They stopped so abruptly before a stone gargoyle that I nearly toppled into them.

"Umm, what do you think the password is this time, Harry?"

"I don't know, Ron. Maybe, lemon drops?" No.

"Sugar quills?"

"Cockroach clusters?"

"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans?"

"…Oh, I give up!" Ron shouted while throwing his arms up in frustration.

There was a moment of silence in which approaching footsteps could be heard. They belonged to none other than Roy Mustang. He was holding some mochi in one hand and an onigiri in the other. He also had some dango in his mouth.

I had turned around to face the approaching taisa.

"MOCHI, ONIGIRI! and DANGO?" Where the HELL did you get all those?"

Mustang heard my ranting, but before he saw me, Ron and Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me around. The gargoyle had jumped aside at the word, dango, so we took this opportunity to run past it.

We headed up a spiraling staircase, which ended at a large door. We opened it and faced the desk at the other end of the spacious room. The Headmaster looked up at us as if he was expecting us.

He didn't have to wait long as Harry launched into the story of what went down in Divination class.

Though I really couldn't see what was so important about a black dog-turned man, nonetheless, I listened in on their conversation. I noticed that they were hiding something. My eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Oi! What the hell is going on here?"

Dumbledore sighed while Harry gave a small nod as if to say, 'I guess we should fill him in.'

Harry cleared his throat right as the door flew open again.

Standing in the doorway was Mustang.

Dumbledore sighed again. He knew this was coming.

"I guess we should explain everything starting with the 'black dog.' Harry, if you would be so kind?"

"That 'dog' is really an animagus named Sirius Black, my godfather…"

Harry recounted his third year to the two alchemists.

Once he was finished Roy stood up.

"We are here because Dumbledore had hired us as bodyguards. We are also here to learn magic and teach alchemy as well as being state alchemists."

With that said, Roy took his seat.

Dumbledore, who was curious asked, "Harry, who had this vision?"

"Ed"

Dumbledore turned to look at me.

"And Mr. Elric, is there anything else that you saw?"

"Yes, I also saw an enemy of mine fall out of the same veil. His name is Envy. He is a shape shifter and very dangerous. Also, you can't kill him.

"Is that it, Mr. Elric?"

"Yes."

Roy looked at me; our eyes met. By the glance he gave me, I knew he realized I was lying.

"Very well then, you may all leave."

We all stood up and left. Our lat class was over and everyone was heading for dinner. We all sat down to eat, though I had no appetite.

'Augh, not food, I can't eat now anyways….Al….'

I got up, my food, not even touched, and headed for bed. Maybe I can sleep on it. Luckily, everyone was too focused on their own food to notice my untouched plate or me, as I slipped out of the Great Hall.

A/N: Well, I think I'll end it there. Please, R/R!

P.S. Thank you to my two betas, they're the best and this chapt. is dedicated to them.


	5. Chapter4

(At dad's work) (This really happened)

Outside of room 13: (Holly's room)

Me: (Looks up at warning tape over the door, which reads: "DO NOT CROSS, EVIL WITHIN") (sweatdrops)

Keith and Me: (enters room)

Keith: This is Holly, you will be doing inventory for her for the next few days.

Me: (looks **UP** at the **HIGH and EVIL** cupboards containing the bottles to be inventoried.) (sweatdrops) …Um…(looks at Holly, who is sitting down at her desk)…I…mumble, mumble…don'tthinkIcanreachallofthem!

Holly and Keith: HaHaHaHaHa.

Holly: (turns to Keith) Did you hear her?

Keith: Yes I did. That's hilarious, H.

Holly: She said that she might have some trouble reaching some of the items that need to be inventoried. HaHaHaHaHa.

Me: Why is it so funny?

Holly: (stands up, while still laughing)

Me: (sweatdrops)

(Holly is approx. 4'11" and I am approx 4'9½ to 10" tall)

Holly: That's why we have that (points to a two-step ladder)

(Keith leaves and Holly sits)

Holly: Now get started.

Me: (sighs, what am I a slave?) (Glances at the 8 and the 5 worksheets full of items to be taken into inventory) (At this rate I'll be doing inventory for the next week or so!)

Me: Please R/R! And now, on with the fic!

Chapter 3:

(Previous night after Ed leaves)

Harry's P.O.V.

I was so confused. What the hell is going on! I was so stressed out and panicked that I couldn't eat. Hermione, who was on my right, nudged me to try to eat something, though, I had no appetite.

I got up and left for the Griffindor common room. As I sat down, I got out a piece of parchment paper, a bottle of ink, and a quill. I wrote to "Snuffles" to see how he was doing. I desperately wanted to know that he was fine.

After I had sent the letter off with Hedwig, I grew hungry, if the slight growling of my stomach was any indication. So, I put on the invisibility cloak and headed for the kitchens.

I tickled the pear in the portrait and it jumped aside to reveal the hidden entrance of the kitchens. As I stepped in, Dobbie rushed over to greet me.

" 'llo Dobbie. Do you think that I could get some food?"

I ate my fill and took a small doggie bag with me to munch on in case I got hungry again. Before long, I was on my way back to Griffindor Tower, while munching on a dinner roll.

I had just pooped in the last of my roll, when Draco appeared from the left corner side of the hallway.

"Whose there?" He said, whirling around to face in my general direction, his wand poised and ready to strike.

I let go of the breath I wasn't even aware of holding.

"It's just me, Drace." I announced myself while taking off the invisibility cloak.

He sighed in relief.

It only took him a moment to regain his composure. He then headed over towards me. Before I could react, his lips were pressed against mine. The chaste kiss turned more passionate as he deepened it. His tongue licked my lips, trying to gain entrance. Too shocked, I gasped in surprise as he took this opportunity to force his tongue into my mouth and scoped the caverns of my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance, but he quickly gained control over me. I moaned deeply into the kiss.

"God, how I missed you," Draco panted. "I want you so badly right now."

I moaned again in response.

All too soon, the kiss ended as our need of oxygen overpowered us. We reluctantly pulled apart.

I looked up at him and I could see the lust reflecting in his grey eyes, my own eyes mirroring his.

As we were about to kiss again, we heard footsteps and low mumbling heading towards us.

"Oh no, someone's coming! Here, hide under this!" I cried as I threw the cloak under the both of us.

No sooner had I done this, than Snape swam into view.

He glared down the "empty" hallways, but seeing no one, he glided away, sulkily.

Once he was gone, we both let out sighs of relief. I looked at Draco longingly.

"It's getting pretty late, we better get to bed."

"Yeah. Well, good night then, Harry."

"Good night, Draco."

We both went our separate ways.

When I climbed into bed I heard moaning.

I turned to see who the source of all the noise was. My eyes landed on Ed.

I was excruciatingly tired, so I decided to ask him about it tomorrow, and with that last thought in mind, I fell asleep.

End of Harry's P.O.V.

Third Person's P.O.V.

The next day, Ed sat in the Great Hall just staring blankly at his meal. He had no real appetite, but since he didn't want to attract any unwanted attention from a certain taisa, he pretended to eat.

He played with the scrambled eggs on his plate while he carefully placed a napkin on his lap. He took small portions of his food bit by bit, and put it in the napkin when he was sure that no one was looking. Once he had cleared his plate, he put the few wrapped napkins into his coat pocket and left. He went to the bathroom, took out the napkins and disposed all of the food before heading back to the common room to gather his books.

The first class was starting in five minutes.

'FUCK! Potions first thing in the morning **AND** with the Slytherins no less.'

Ed actually would have liked potions if not for Snape and those damn Slytherins. Unfortunately, as his poor luck would have it, the 'professor' wasn't dead, so he had to endure the long turture known as potions class.

Ed stared up at Snape, boredom evident in his eyes. He smirked as he watched the professor fume in anger.

Snape gave Ed his famous death glare, but Ed being Ed, was used to this and gave a slight roll of his eyes.

Snape whirled around in fury and practically spat out the class' instructions as they appeared on the board.

(time lapse, 'cause I'm lazy, sorry)

The bell rang, signaling the end of potions, and the start of…damn! Defense Against the Dark Arts was next. MAN, did Kami-sama hate Ed today or what!

Just as the Griffindors settled down, 'professor' Umbridge, in all her toad-like wonders, waltzed in. One could practically hear the Ode to Hell in the background.

"Hem, hem," she croaked out before she adjusted herself from swamp-talk to English, a human language. She plastered a fake smile upon her face as she spoke in an overly sweet and very phony voice, laced with venom.

"Hello, children. My name is Dolores Umbridge. Now good morning, class."

"…good morning" the class mumbled back.

"I said, **Good morning, class.**"

"**Good morning, professor Umbridge.**"

"That's more like it, now please take out…"

Everyone took out their wands in preparation.

"…NO, no. Put away those wands, in fact, you won't need them for the rest of the year. Take out your textbooks. Good. Now turn to the first page and start reading chapter one quietly to yourselves."

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Granger, ma'am. Um, what if we finish chapter one?"

"Well, then keep on reading."

Hermione's hand shot up again.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Umbridge said.

"What if we've already finished the whole book?"

"Then re-read it again, Miss Granger."

For a third time, Hermione's hand shot up, but this time Umbridge ignored her. Instead she called on the first person who raised their hand that wasn't Hermione.

"Yes?"

"Hermione has her hand up."

By this time Dolores was exasperated.

"YES, Miss Granger?"

"I have already re-read this book three times and I would also like to know why we aren't going to be using our wands?"

Dolores had had enough.

"Miss Granger, I am to teach you the theories of the proper uses of defense. I am the teacher, and I will teach how I please. Unless you think that you can do a better job, then be quiet."

Hermione lowered her hand, her face ablaze in humiliation. Harry stood up angrily. He spat out that Hermione was just asking a question.

Dolores gave Harry a detention. Then Ed rose up. He clearly stated that her class lacked practical use and that her claims on giving Harry, much less anyone a detention, were invalid according to the school rules. He also stated that she was out of line and she was not appropriately suited for the job, as well as stating reasons to back up his words.

Dolores boiled in anger, before shouting out that Ed was also to serve Detention for a week. Ed just shrugged her off and sat down with a smirk on his face.

Dolores was about to give him more punishment, but before the words could leave her mouth, (a fly flew in that gaping hole of hers, no I'm just clinging on to false hope) the liberation bell rang, and the students flooded out.

The rest of the day passed by without incident, until that evening. Ed, still held no appetite for food throughout the day, but to his relief, no one noticed the food slowly disappearing off his plate and into the napkins.

Later that night, for Ed's and Harry's detentions, they had to write down certain pointless words, such as "I will not talk back to a professor."

After about a half an hour of writing this phrase over and over, Ed noticed that the red 'ink' that came out of the quill pen was his own blood. Harry had also came to the same realization, yet they couldn't do anything about it.

They were released an hour later. As they walked by the Alchemy room, Roy called Ed to stay for a moment. Harry went on ahead as Ed entered said room.

"Yes, what is it Mustang?"

"Come here, Ed."

Before Ed knew what was happening, he was swept away into Mustang's embrace, and his hot lips on Ed's. When they broke apart, Roy took notice that his once white glove was covered in red.

He looked at Ed, who finally explained to Roy about Umbridge and the Detentions. By the end of the story, Roy was fuming, about ready to show Umbridge a little taste of Hell's fire, when Ed stopped him. He looked back at Ed for a moment before sighing. He took out some bandages as Ed held out his left hand. (I think Ed is right handed, but I had him write with his left, in this he is ambidextrous.) As Mustang wrapped Ed's hand, he also took notice of Ed's wrist. There were some more slits that weren't there before.

Mustang glared at Ed. Ed looked back at him, confusion apparent on his face, until realization dawned on him. He tried to pull out of Mustang's iron grip, but Mustang held strong. Ed gave up his struggles.

"Why Ed?"

Ed avoided his eyes.

"I don't know…." Ed responded, his voice fading to a whisper.

Roy gave a tired sigh.

"Ed, you've got to stop this, and to make sure, I'm going to confiscate every sharp object that you have as well as check you daily to make sure you aren't still doing this.

Ed sighed. He knew Mustang would catch him eventually, he just wasn't expecting it to be so soon. He stripped himself of all his clothes except for his boxers, for Roy to inspect.

Roy let out a small gasp as he saw all of the scars and cuts that littered his lover's body.

Roy then adopted a stern look as he searched through Ed's clothes, finding no less than six blades. He incinerated them while Ed redressed.

"Ed, I want you to promise that you aren't going to do this again, alright?"

Ed didn't look up as he gave a small, curt nod.

Roy looked a little skeptical, but he trusted Ed's answer anyway.

After he was finished, Ed got up and left the room.

Ed's P.O.V.

I didn't want to lie to him. I really didn't, but I just couldn't stop. I can't explain it and barely understand it all myself. I knew that if I barely understood this, then Mustang definitely wouldn't understand. It was the only thing keeping me sane. I knew that I couldn't and wouldn't keep this promise and this knowledge tore me up inside. The lie left a bitter aftertaste in my mouth. It pained me that I lied to him over and over again, especially since he did nothing but trust me in return. It seems that almost everything I say and do now is a lie. Nothing but lies and empty promises. Everything is wrong and I am so confused.

I needed something to sate my frustration and quell the impending and overwhelming sensation of my guilt. I needed to cut. Another pang of guilt rang through me as I thought of how quickly my promise to Mustang was broken.

I headed over to the boy's lavatory and took out the blade that was hidden in my little origami paper. Luckily, Roy hadn't found it among the others.

I placed it carefully on my left hip and made an incision. However, this time I didn't feel the slight, searing pain from the cut. I tried again, this time I applied a little bit more pressure until I felt the all too familiar pain and producing a deeper cut. I suddenly thought of a brilliant idea that I had to try out. I made a fast motion with the blade angled carefully against one of my fingers. My result was a slight breakage of skin. A perfect cut. Its' appearance disguised as that to look just like a paper cut. I bandaged up and flushed the evidence before putting away the small blade and leaving.

I headed over to the Great Hall for lunch, which I just played around with.

When classes resumed I headed over to Transfiguration.

Today, to my relief, we were to turn large pieces of wood into furniture. I aced it on my first try, as well as Hermione. Some of the others were able to produce furniture by the end of the period.

After transfiguration, was History of Magic.

I managed to stay awake for at least half the class before I succumbed to sleep.

I awoke at the end of the class and headed over to Care of Magical creatures.

Hagrid looked excited as we approached. Though, the rest of the class didn't look so enthusiastic.

"Good aft'rnoon, class. T'day I 'ave a surpr'se fer yeh. Ev'ryone 'ere? Good. Foll'w me."

With that, Hagrid led the class into the Forbidden Forest. As the class followed the half-giant, many seemed to be whispering to eachother, while others seemed to be shivering in fear.

Hagrid led the class to a clearing in the forest and took out some meat.

"Yeh 'ave te call 'em wit' somethin'. Now if yer quiet, ye can 'ere 'em comm'in. Ah 'ere they come. Now, watch th' meat closely."

Hagrid tossed the meat over to our side and I gasped as I saw some strange, horse-like chimera came out of the woods and eating the meat. I was about to attack it when Hagrid spoke up.

"How many o' yeh can see th' threstrals? Yeh know, th' hors'-like creat'res?"

Harry, Neville and I rose our hands. This seemed to please Hagrid.

"Very good. D'yeh know why no one else can see 'em?"

We shook our heads, but Hermione spoke up.

"Threstrals are creatures that can only be seemed by those who have seen someone die. They are said to be bad omens because those who have seen them die."

"Very good, 'ermione. Ten points te Griffindor. Ter th' rest 'o th' class it looked like th' meat disappear'd inte thin air."

With that note Hagrid tossed the last of the meat to be devoured by the Threstrals, and thus signifying the end of the class.

We headed into the Great Hall for dinner. Again I just played around with my food. To my good fortune no one noticed my untouched meal because they were too preoccupied with their own meals or busy pestering Harry, but mostly Neville about who they witnessed die.

By the time I reached my bed I was exhausted.

No sooner had I hit my pillow than I fell asleep.

A/N: Well what did you think? Sorry for the long wait, but I had writer's block. Also I'd like to thank all those who sent me reviews, and my great beta, Vera-san!

Please notify me of any mistakes if you see any.

Domo Arigato!


	6. Chapter 5: Samhain and Halloween Parties

Disclaimer: See prologue.

Konnichi-wa minna san! It's been a while and for that I apologize.

At the Movie Theatres

Ookami-san: I take one ticket for "School for Scoundrels. (we wanted to see a diff. movie but it didn't start until 6:40 pm, and the only one scheduled around 5:00 was this movie, but it was a good movie)

Ticket booth lady: That will be $6.25.

Ookami-san: (Hands her the money)

Ticket Lady: Here you are and have a nice day (smiles)

(Ookami-san stands off to the side waiting for Koneko/Kitty and I to get our tickets) (By the way, I'm next in line) (Oh, all 3 of us were in black with beautiful tripp pants)

Me: I'd like one ticket for the same movie (grumbles and crosses arms looking bored)

Ticket Lady: Um…how old are you?

Me: (ground out) Old enough.

Ticket Lady: That's not what I asked

Me: (sighs annoyed) I'm 17 (my b-day was Sept. 5)

Ticket Lady: (surprised) Oh, I'm sorry. (apologetically) I thought you were 11. That will be $6.25

Me: (extremely pissed off by now) WHAT?!!! (Gives death glare that has her backing away) 11???!!! DO I LOOK 11 TO YOU??!!! DO YOU NEED TO SEE MY ID OR SOMETHING?!

Ticket Lady: (sweats) um…no that's alright.

Me: (still pissed off) (Stalks away to side to wait for Kitty while grumbling and pouting the whole time)

Ookami-san&Kitty: (snickering and laughing in the background)

Me: (growls)…(sends death glares at them)

(The youngest I've been called was 14, and I am still pissed about that, but 11?!!! I'm telling you, she was asking to dig her own grave for her imminent death BY ME!!!)

P.S. (Koneko/Kitty and Neko/Kit are two different people)

All three of us: Please R/R!!

Vera-san and Neko-san: Now on with the fic.

Chapter 4: Samhain and Halloween Parties

Time lapse (cause I'm lazy, gomen nasai)

I awoke to people chattering incessantly.

"Nhemph" I looked up blearily as my eyes slowly adjusted to the room.

I noticed that everyone was talking excitedly. I racked my brain to try to come up with an explanation, but instead, was met with a great big blank.

As I walked down to the common room, I spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking excitedly in a corner.

"…so what are you going to be getting in Zonko's, Harry?" Ron asked his black haired friend. "I think I'll get some sugar quills and…"

He was cut off as I approached them. "'morning." I greeted them, to which they replied the same.

"So what were you talking about just now?"

"You mean you don't know" Ron asked looking incredulous.

He was answered with a blank face.

"We were just talking about the upcoming visit to Hogsmeade and the Holloween party later tonight."

"Oh. Ok, well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm heading down to the Great Hall."

The others nodded and got up to follow me.

Soon after I sat down, an owl swooped down and landed a letter on my empty plate. I curiously opened the letter and looked it over.

Dear Ed,

Did you finally hear about the Hogsmeade trip? Erm, I was er, wondering if you would like to go there as a date. Well? What do you think? Just look my way and smile if yes or make a weird face for no.

Yours truly,

-Roy.

I looked up at the teachers' table after finishing the letter and gave Roy a large Cheshire grin.

Seeing this, he flashed me back his trademark piss-me-off smirk that infuriated, yet amused me.

Looking back down into the envelope I found another, smaller note that I had missed earlier.

'Meet me by the gate before we leave.'

It wasn't until five minutes before departure that I realized with upcoming dread, 'oh shit' now I'll probably eat something or else he'll start to suspect that something is wrong.

I nearly went into a panic attack, until I forced myself to calm down. 'Ok, I have to think of some good excuses. What can I do to avoid eating?'

Somewhere along the lines I came to realize after being with Al for so long that he couldn't eat, even though he didn't do anything wrong. I realize now that as atonement and punishment, I shouldn't eat, or if I had to, then I needed to eat in small amounts.

Eating had become (to me) a reward. A reward which I didn't justly deserve. If I wanted food, then I needed to earn it. To earn it, I first needed to atone for my sins.

I accessed some of the information that I had researched on avoiding how to eat through books from the library that I read in my spare time. Now it was time to apply these ideas into the real world.

With a steady stride, I met up with Roy and together we left for Hogsmeade.

When we had arrived, Roy glanced at me with a worried look on his face, but when I looked at him, he quickly hid the look.

"Hm…Ed, why don't we eat first and then do some looking around afterwards?"

Inwards I was panicking, but outwardly I smiled back and replied, "sure, that sounds good."

He pulled me into a place called "The Three Broomsticks." We sat down and not long after, a waitress came over to us.

"How can I help you two?"

Roy replied before I could decline, "we'll have two butterbeers and the breakfast special **each**."

There were the words that sent chills down my spine. The words that I dreaded to hear. Why didn't he believe me when I said that I'm **NOT** hungry? I mean, how is that so hard to understand?!!

About five minutes later, a large platter was set before me. I could almost hear the food talking to me.

Under Mustang's careful eye, I slowly picked up my fork and knife and picked at my food. I cut everything into small, tiny bite-sized pieces. Then, I took a cautious bite. It was DELICIOUS! The pancakes melted in my mouth. I savored the taste for a second before swallowing. 'NO!! What am I doing?! I can't do this, I'm supposed to atone! I grabbed the salt and dumped it on my eggs, acting outwardly like this is what I normally did with my eggs. I "accidentally" knocked the salt and pepper onto my toast. I proceeded with my plan and took a bite of my eggs, and made a disgusted face when Roy was looking at me. I complained that I put on too much salt and needed a drink. He handed me my butterbeer. Then, when I took my glass from him, I "dropped and spilled" it all over my pancakes.

In the end I felt a momentary satisfaction, until I heard a voice tutting at me. _'What a waste of good food! Al could have eaten that!'_

I winced and looked at the food, while pondering over the indulgence of egg and piece of pancake that I had consumed. I heard the voice again.

'_PIG!! What about Al?!! Why couldn't he eat anything while you, the reason he couldn't eat in the first place, stuff your face! Disgusting filth. You don't deserve such luxuries!!'_

I suddenly felt sick.

Roy sent me another concerned look, but this time he didn't try to hide it.

"Ed, are you alright? You don't look so well."

I shook my head 'no.'

I had paled considerably and a second later I had rushed to the bathroom to purge my body of what little food I had eaten.

After I felt well enough, I went back to sit back down. I told Roy I wasn't feeling too well for the past day or so, and that I was also very tired.

He felt my forehead and my story checked out. I was sick. However, he explained that I only had a slight fever and if I got enough rest now, then I should feel well enough to attend the Halloween party later tonight.

I nodded my understanding and he helped me back to the castle. I entered the boys' dormitory and promptly collapsed on my bed.

I was out before I even hid my pillow.

(Another time lapse)

I awoke to people chattering incessantly. 'Hm, déjà vu.'

I rose slowly, allowing myself time so I wouldn't feel too lightheaded.

I glanced at the time. 'Shit.' It was 7:00 p.m.

I only had an hour to dress up in a costume. _Earlier in October, Harry, Ron and Hermione explained to me about Halloween and the custom of dressing up in costumes._

So, for the past month I had been creating a costume to wear. As I took out the costume and put it on, I had noticed that the noise level was slowly dwindling. I then applied the appropriate make-up and grinned at my reflection. 'Perfect.'

I only had an hour to dress up in a costume. Earlier in the morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione explained to me about Halloween and the custom of dressing up in costumes.

So I had also been creating my costume in my spare time for the past month.

I took out the costume and put it on. I applied the appropriate make-up and grinned at my reflection.

I walked down to the Common Room but no one was there.

"Hehe, they are probably already down there by now."

As I entered the Great Hall, I was blasted by music, and conversations from all over. 'Yep, I was right. Everyone's down here.'

Despite all the noise, the first thing I noticed was the overwhelming scent of food.

I went to sit next to Harry, who was dressed like a werewolf, Ron, who was dressed as a living corpse, and Hermione who was dressed as a corpse bride. They gaped at me when I sat down by them. I just grinned back. My pointed fangs glimmered in the dim lighting.

I was dressed in tight leather black pants that defined the terms "painted on" and for my top, I had two strips of black leather that criss-crossed my chest (think Yoko Kurama from YYH). Piercing through the thin layer of leather that made up the back part of my costume were two black demi wings (think Sora from KH in Halloween town). My golden colored eyes were slit in the center. To top it all off, I had two youkai marks on each side of my face (think Sesshomaru from Inuyasha).

I felt a little embarrassed about the outfit, but I ended up wearing it. I grinned as I thought about the reaction that I'd get out of taisa-teme. Suddenly I couldn't wait for him to make his appearance; the image of his face in my mind left me snickering.

(small time lapse of 15 minutes)('cause I'm lazy, gomen)

I knew instantly when taisa-teme came down because of all the squeals from the female population. Kuso fangirls! A moment later, I felt a light tap on my right shoulder. I turned around to come face-to-chest with the man of my thoughts. Mustang was uncharacteristically dressed out of uniform. Instead it was replaced with a pair of black slacks, a leather jacket that went over a tight black tank top. (He still had his gloves on.)

He smiled at me and offered me his hand. I smiled and took his just as the music went on. It was some kind of music that was surprisingly easy to dance to. Luckily for us, this was a fast-paced song. We easily moved to the rhythm and soon were grinding against each other. Needless to say, when the dance was over, there was a loud round of applause and even some whistles and catcalls.

Regular P.O.V.

In all the noise, no one noticed as two figures escaped from the Great Hall. Said forms were none other than Harry and Draco. They met back up with each other just outside of the doors.

They nodded to each other. Then, together they headed for the Room of Requirement. Once inside, Harry locked the door. No sooner had he done this, and then Draco pounced.

Harry let loose a small yelp of surprise, but after the initial shock wore off, he quickly returned the embrace.

Before Harry could say anything, Draco's mouth was against his in a harsh kiss. Harry came back to his senses when he felt Draco's tongue brushing against his lips.

'He's asking for permission?' Harry thought bemused. Nevertheless, Harry complied with his request.

Draco, taking the initiative, wasted no time in exploring the wet hot caverns that was his lover's mouth. Harry eagerly responded.

Soon they were in a battle for dominance, which Draco eventually won. Unfortunately, air is a necessity for living, and they broke apart to breathe.

They were gasping for only a second before they continued with another passion-filled kiss. Harry led Draco over to the bed that had been magically placed in the room (remember this is the room of requirement…snicker).

Harry kept on backing up slowly until he fell with his back on the bed. Draco was soon to follow. His form sprawled over Harry's. Their kissing turned to playful nips and nibbles against their necks. Harry then started unbuttoning Draco's outfit. Draco paused for a moment; a questioning look on his face.

"Are you sure? I could wait if you're not ready."

"Yes, I'm sure." Harry gasped out. He moaned as Draco bit a little harder on Harry's neck. It would leave a bruise. Draco smirked. Just to make sure that it would Draco then started to lap up the small amount of blood on the bitten area and started to suck on that area, leaving a well-placed hickey. Harry moaned again.

Draco then started to unbutton Harry's outfit.

They continued their administrations until they both lay naked and panting. Both now very hard.

"Draco, I…unnmph…need you…in me."

Draco nodded and grabbed the tube that was conveniently located in the top dresser drawer next to the bed.

He applied some to Harry's opening. He then slowly entered.

Harry let loose a hiss of pain and Draco paused to give Harry time to adjust.

A moment later, Harry nodded his consent to continue. Once he was completely in, Draco started to move in and out. His thrusts were becoming faster as he sped up the pace.

Draco grabbed Harry's length and began to pump it in time with his thrusts, each time hitting his prostrate.

A moment later, Harry climaxed onto their stomaches. He was shortly followed by Draco. Draco pulled out of Harry with his last remaining strength and rolled over to lay next to his koi.

They collapsed together in a tangle of arms and legs, riding their orgasms. In exhaustion, they both just laid there.

After about thirty minutes they got up and took a bath together. They knew they had very little time left to be together before people would start to notice.

They both sighed in disappointment as they redressed and headed back to the Great Hall. They had already been gone for hours and as they entered the party was reaching its' end. They sighed again and headed their separate ways.

"Oh well, at least there'll always be next time." Harry and Draco mumbled simultaneously at their respectable tables.

A/N: Well what do ya think? I finally added some DPxHP!!! I didn't even think about going that far with them until after at least getting that far with Roy and Ed. (pouts & sighs) oh well, maybe next time…

I'd like to thank all of you reviewers out there, for all my loyal fans for sticking with my pathetic excuse for a fic even though I haven't updated in a while.

I'd also like to thank my betas for trying (this isn't beta'd because my beta is in a bit of a tight spot right now, so the revised version will just have to wait.)

Thanks again! And please R/R!!!


	7. Chapter 6: Valentine

Disclaimer: CHECK PROLOGUE!!!! But incase ya don't and I don't want my ass sued…I no own, you no sue!!!!! There I said it…are you happy?!! .

First off I'd like to apologize for the antagonizing long wait!!!! v.v GOMEN NASAI!!!

(hides and ducks down before I can feel the wrath of angry people lead by one of my beta's, Vera-san….NNOOOOOOO!!!! IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY!!!

Telephone: ring ring

Mom: hands me phone it's for you (leaves)

Me: yes?

Other person: Hi Tsuki…

Me: Oh hi Stacey! Guess what! very excited

Stacey: Let me guess you finally grew 5 feet tall.

Me: (about to say yes, when realizes what Stacey has said) . NO!!! 'Sides im almost 5 feet (4ft 10 3/8 in)

(goes into a spazz) WHO ARE U CALLING AN ANT SO SMALL THAT WHEN U STEP ON IT, IT DOESN'T DIE BECAUSE IT FITS INSIDE THE SHOE'S GROOVE!!!!!!! .

Stacey: (laughing her ass off)

Me: (silently fuming) -///-

Not short! (pouts)

Stacey:…..

Me: ----

Aaaaaannnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyywwwwwwaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy, IwenttoColonialDriveinOrlandoandiboughtssssoooooooooooooomuchsweets!!!!! (gasps for breath) AAAANNNNNNNNDDDDD igotgreenteapocky,strawberry,andmen'schocolatepocky, aswellassomewintermelonpastecakeandsomeanimestuffandihadsuchablast!!!!!!! n.n (gives large grin)

Stacey say what?

Me: (starts over at a more human pace)

Stacey: cool (sounds a little jealous)

Me: (laughs) don't worry I got you and Kitty some stuff as well!

Stacey: cool! -

Me: -

All: Now on with the fic!

Me: (pops in) oh yea…and please don't forget to review! ONIGAI?!!!! (gives large puppy dog eyes)

(bows) Domo Arigato!!

Chapter 5: Valentine's Day Blues

Edo-kun's P.O.V.

Soon after Halloween had passed, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and even New Years quickly followed. To me they were all uneventful…..Thanksgiving-objective: hide and avoid Roy and drown in my angst. I mean, what could I possibly be thankful for anyway?!!! Then came Christmas, augh! I never really had much of Christmas in the past with it just being Al and me, but at least we had each other, now I just couldn't see the point in celebrating a holiday that centered on family. Ha! Family, what a laugh! What family?!!! If someone can see one, please tell me, 'cause I sure as hell can't!

'Sigh.' "Why am I arguing with myself anyway?"

For both Thanksgiving and Christmas, my hiding spot was my salvation, but for New Years….no dice. Roy had discovered my secret haven and brought me out of hiding via instant flames! 'Oh what fun it is to celebrate another damn inferno holiday alone.' I just wanted to burrow under my covers and never come out, but again, my attempts were thwarted by my evil superior.

"KUSO TAISA!!!"

Oh, in case you are wondering, I am lying on my bed right now, idly completing another useless assignment for class. Unfortunately I can't concentrate on this shit right now…I was too busy fuming about the upcoming festivities for, insert shudder here, Valentines Day.

"Valentine's Day" I nearly spat the vile words out of my mouth.

Incase ya couldn't tell, I hated this day with a passion, even before Al….before Al….

I felt a hard lump in my throat as memories of Al resurfaced, first with the happier times, but then they became distorted….Al and me creating animals out of stone, mom's death and our desperation to bring her back, performing the forbidden alchemy, Al's soul being ripped from his body, screaming, Envy and Wrath, Al's boyish smiling face, Al's body lying in a puddle of his own blood, Al laughing with Winry and me, Al's body crumpling to the ground, lifeless….

…it was all too much….my breathing became more haggard and ragged as the memories wouldn't stop their tormenting….

Quickly as I could, I grabbed the nearest hidden blade that I could find…

Slash. Slash. Slash. Slash.

The pain and memories blended and faded together as the blood ran down my arm and numbness overtook me. I sighed in deep relief as the tainted memories faded from my already plague-stricken mind.

I went to get up, but then promptly fell down again. It was at this time that I noticed that the blood just kept flowing…Something was wrong!

I staggered as I tried to stand again. This time I was able to grab hold of the nearby desk with my other arm and steady myself. I gasped and panted in short breaths from the effort to keep standing. My legs wobbled under me…Shit! I must've cut too deeply, the blood started to form a pool around my feet. Fuck! I needed to stop the flow…and Fast!

I looked around me desperately seeking out a strip of material that I could use as a tourniquet….my eyes searching for something, ANYTHING! But to no avail. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of one of my ripped up shirts…I flailed around and….. "almost there….just a little bit further…" Damn…the one, probably the most important time in my life, and I have to be short! Fuck!!!!!

Did I ever mention that I hate being short?!! Well sometimes, it REALLY fucking sucks!!!

Damn! My vision started to go hazy…and I almost succumbed to the blissful darkness, when I heard someone gasp.

Shit! As if it already wasn't bad enough. I exhaled a shaky breath and looked up. Dread filled my entire being in that one single moment. I saw plain black shoes, a black school robe…damn, it's another student. Just fucking great!...and…. "H-Harry?"

The teen looked at me with wide, livid green eyes. It only took him a second before he reacted….well one good thing about this situation is that he knew to take action now, and ask questions later…

He saw what I was reaching for and quickly helped me tightly bandage me up.

Once the task was over, an awkward silence filled the room…

"Um, please don't tell anyone," was the only thing that I could think of to say…my mind just went blank.

He looked startled, as if he had just been splashed awake by a bucket full of ice-cold water.

He glanced at me as if pondering why I would do such a thing, and for a moment I thought he would voice this unspoken question. But to my relief, he didn't ask. Instead he shot me a look of, was that pity, or sympathy in his eyes?

"No! Don't look at me like that….I just…look I have my reasons ok?" I said nervously and irritated.

"If it makes ya feel any better, I didn't mean to go so deep…"

I looked up to see his expression and I almost missed the look he shot me before it dissolved behind…a mask of apathy…it looked like mine….it hid years of pain…and I could have sworn I saw a look of understanding, before he slowly nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, unless you go too far again. Deal?"

I nodded numbly as relief washed over me.

He helped me clean up the mess I made and we headed off to class.

I sighed for the…15th? 50th? time that day. Kami-sama, for the life of me, I couldn't focus in class…

My vision kept blurring and my head started to pound. I nearly fainted but I was able to make it look like I was nodding off to sleep…luckily for me it was the most boring class so I wasn't the only one asleep. However, Harry kept giving me worried looks every now and then.

I had mixed feelings on this. First I was annoyed about it, but then I felt a little pleased that at least one person cared about me and that my secret was safe with him.

The rest of the day passed by in a whirlwind of nausea and near blackouts. Needless to say, it sucked!

I can't remember the last time I was wishing for classes to end and dinner to begin. It's not that I was planning on eating; I just wanted classes over so I could sleep it off.

The class started to shuffle around. Hm? "Finally," I sighed as I too stood from my seat to leave the last antagonizing class of the day. Maybe the gods aren't completely pissed at me.

I tried to sneak into the room and flop on my bed, except there was already someone on it. Guess I spoke too soon. Damn.

Roy was there looking like the ever-present stick in his ass just got shoved further in another inch or two.

"What do you want, taisa?" I glared at him tiredly.

His glare faltered and his gaze softened a bit.

"Ed…are you feeling alright? You looked a little pale in class…"

"Yes I'm fine" I replied in a clipped tone. "Now could you please leave, I'm tired, you can bother me later."

Uh oh, maybe I shouldn't have said that, for his head snapped up and his glare was back. Shit. Way to go, me! I just fucked up again! Is there no end to all of this?!

I laughed bitterly. Well there was one way to end it. It would only take a second, too.

I was pulled out of my morbid musings when I heard movement.

Good, he's leaving. Good riddance.

I flopped down unceremoniously onto my bed and promptly fell asleep.

Maybe I should've stayed awake a little bit longer, but I was so exhausted.

Regardless, I found myself rudely awoken to the ominous form looping over me.

You know how I said he looked pissed before? Yeah, well scratch that. That was nothing compared to the wrath he was showing now.

Roy's P.O.V.

I crept back inside once I thought he was asleep. I wanted to do an inspection and dammit, like I was going to let some Hagane no Mame stop me!

I looked at his form and noticed that a piece of gauze was poking out from underneath his long-sleeved shirt. I knew it! But how the hell did he do that?! I thought I had taken away all of his sharp weapons.

Under closer inspection, I realized one major thing. The cut was DEEP! Really deep. The blood was already soaking through the tightly bound and thick gauze. My pulse quickened its pace so fast I'd thought I'd die of a heart attack. I rewrapped his bandages and shook him forcefully awake. Fear and anger fueled my resolve. This had to stop. NOW!

Ed's P.O.V.

Nothing. Darkness. I was swimming in it. Consumed by it. I couldn't see anything at all, but somehow, in a strange and twisted way, it was comforting. Finally I had found peace, even if it was only temporary.

I just wanted to lie there forever.

Did I forget to mention that Kami hated me?

Well he did!

I was rudely shoved awake.

NO!

I could feel the edges of consciousness creeping up on me as I was pulled from my wishful resting place.

"What?!" I grumbled irritably. I blearily peeling my eyes open to throw the best glare I could muster, which was unfortunately not as strong as I would have liked.

My glare faltered as I realized just who it was that had disturbed my slumber.

Oh shit! I was in for it now.

Needless to say, Roy threw a fucking fit! He first started by ranting and raving at me, wildly flailing his hands around with emphasis as if he wanted nothing more than to set me on fire. Eyes burning, His tall form loomed over me like a manifestation of death itself.

I flinched away from him as he tried to grab my arm. I recoiled when he showed me the blood that was soaking through the thick gauze.

His fury was replaced by irritable concern.

"Com'on Ed, let's get you to the infirmary to try and stop the flow of blood."

His grip tightened, leaving me with no room for argument as he dragged me out of the room and passed the dormitory.

He didn't stop until we were there. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't stop fussing once she saw the wound.

She also left no room for explanations as she quickly sealed up the cut and forcefully guided (coughforcedcough) me into a bed.

Looks like I'll be spending the night. Joy.

She gave me something vile that I had to drink.

"Augh." I made a face; it was nasty.

In seconds I could feel the room becoming fuzzy; more distant.

My last lingering thoughts were "Happy Valentine's Day."

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a looooooonnnnnnnngggggggg while, and for that I am deeply sorry! (bows) GOMEN NASAI!!!

But you see, with balancing everything going on with my life so far, it's been very difficult to find time to write this. I am not using this as an excuse, nor do I want any sympathy/pity! I'm just saying this to inform.

Also, this is unedited so if anyone sees any mistakes, please tell me!

Domo Arigato!!


	8. Chapter 7: Waking Up to Reality

Disclaimer: I no own u no sue!

(on im)

Me: Stacey (whines) I've looked all over walmart and I can't find any strippers

Stacey: (laughing)

Me: erk…-///- that sounded really wrong…

Stacey: (still laughing)

(The next day)

Me: Oh Kitty guess what!

Kitty: what?

Me: I finally found a stripper in Spencers and I bought it!

-///- damn that still sounds so wrong

Kitty: (starts laughing)

Me: -///- (coughs) ahem….yea well anyway…..blah blah blah

All: Please R/R

Chapter 7: Waking Up to Reality

I opened my eyes only to wince and quickly shut them again. I pulled….scratch that. I tried to pull my arm up to cover my eyes like any sensible person would. Only, for some reason my arm wouldn't move. Still half groggy with sleep and the effects of the "medicine" which I deemed poison, I assumed it was just that; the medicine's effect. However, when I stopped resisting and my memories of the other day flashed through my mind, my eyes snapped open.

"ACK!" damn light! I squinted and looked down at my arms. They were in binds. A panic washed over me as realization came zooming in and kicking me in the ass. God I hate my life! I think I may have mentioned that once or twice before.

I took in two calming breaths before…

"HEY WHOEVER THE HELL DID THIS TO ME I DEMAND TO BE RELEASED THIS INSTANT OR ELSE I'LL HUNT DOWN YOUR GODDAMN ASS AND FILLET YOU WHILE CUTTING OFF A CERTAIN PART OF YOU AND FEEDING IT TO YOU WHILE…" I was abruptly cut off as the door flew open. Not kidding. It almost broke off its hinges.

"Fullmetal." Oh just fucking great it was taisa-teme. Just what the doctor ordered I chuckled mirthlessly.

"Ed. You're awake I see. How are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling?" Hm. My face became that of a placid happy person before…

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?! I'M FUCKING CHAINED DOWN TO THIS FUCKING BED!" I fumed.

I thought that he'd start yelling back, but was surprised when all he did was sigh and rub his head for an oncoming headache.

"Look. You were only detained because you were flailing in your sleep and were in danger of reopening your wound or hurting yourself. I can take them off now."

My temper flaired.

"WELL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? FUCKING EASTER?! UNTIE ME ALREADY!"

Another sigh escaped his lips.

"Ed. We need to talk."

The seriousness in his voice caused me to flinch. I knew this was coming…I knew it was a waste of my time pretending that it wouldn't.

I sighed. "I know."

He nodded and pulled up a chair next to me. At first he just looked at me. He opened his mouth as if he were about to speak and I cringed in anticipation. However, he just closed it again soon after. The seconds passed into minutes, but to me they felt like an eternity. A sense of dejavous washed over me as a similar scene flooded through my mind. This was just like the first day. The day I awoke in the hospital room all those many months ago. Somehow I knew this time that the reception wouldn't be so warming and heartfelt. Beads of sweat formed on my face as he opened his mouth yet again.

"Fullmet…I mean Ed…"

This was it. The moment I was dreading. I mentally prepared myself for the cacophony of yelling to blast away my ear drums.

He stopped and took a moment to take a calming breath.

"Why?"

All of my previous thoughts vanished at that simple question. Why? Why had I done this? Everything seemed so unrealistic…like a dream. Yes, that's it! It was like a dream…I mused to myself. Yet, I couldn't find myself answering his simple question.

"Can't you even answer such a simple question, Ed?"

I sighed.

"It's…" I turned my gaze away from him. "….it's not as easy as you think."

"No it isn't" he agreed.

"It's just…Al…." my eyes started to glisten at the mention of HIS name.

"It's my fault he's dead. If it wasn't for me HE'D still be alive. Dammit all Mustang. If it wasn't for me, HE'D still have a body!"

My frustration grew and my hands clenched into tight fists.

"Why?" I practically spat. "Why HIM and not ME!" I scrunched my eyes closed and my fists were so tight that my knuckles were turning white and my nails were digging painfully into my palms. I think they were bleeding…yep. I could feel the warm life liquid slowly dripping down my palms.

"I should never have dragged **him** into any of this. Why should he always be the one to suffer for my stupidity? Why? It's not fair! It's not equivalent!"

By now the tears were pouring down my face as I practically shouted.

He just looked at me, mouth agape at my outburst. He then closed his mouth and looked at me grimly.

"Edward. I know it's hard to understand, but it's not your fault. True, you have made some stupid mistakes, but it was Alphonse's choice to go along with your mistakes. And…" His face, which had momentarily softened had hardened again with his resolve. "Do you really think HE would be happy with you right now? If he saw you, do you think that he would be happy? If you truly believe this, then fine. I do care for you, but if you really think that this is what Alphonse wants, then I'm not going to interfere. However, if you do go through with this, I won't ever forgive you and I don't think your brother will either."

He got up and looked like he was going to leave, but before he did, he stared at me straight in the face and I could finally see everything reflected in them. He's right. I've been a real idiot. I still have those that care about me. AND Al wouldn't want me to die. He'd want me to live. Why else would he sacrifice himself for me. Still, it hurt.

I swear Mustang can read minds because the next thing he said was, "It's alright Edward. I forgive you and I think Al does too." I smiled. The first genuine smile in….in….I can't even remember the last time I had.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a set of warm lips had settled over mine. I blinked before looking up at him with what must have been a shocked expression on my face, for he just smirked in return. Instead of my usual spazz attack, I just leaned back down on the bed and smiled back at him.

"I love you." Was said in unison. Two sets of eyes blinked.

Twin smiles broke across our faces. He leaned in to give me another kiss. This time he deepened it. His tongue raked across the bottom of my lips, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in. Out tongues met and a duel for dominance ensued. He won, but I didn't care, as I slowly let him take command. His tongue, hungrily searched out every dip and curve in my cavern.

We broke apart only when it was realized that we can't live without oxygen. Stupid oxygen, why do we need it anyways I pouted internally.

Roy seemed to agree.

Taking every ounce of courage I had left, or maybe it was my hormones, I told him, "When I get out of here, we can…." I trailed off too embarrassed to finish the sentence. Luckily for me, he understood what I meant.

He kissed me once more before leaving.

After he left, I felt exhausted. I laid back down and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Aftermath

Disclaimer: See prologue

At Jacon (man I can't believe it's already time for jacon, again!)

Me: (dressed as Reno) (right when I enter the room I spot an Axel) (shouts) HEY! Give me back my heart, you bastard! (points insinuating finger)

Axel: (turns around) ? oh Reno.

Me: Can I get a pic?

Axel: Sure. (strikes pose and a Demyx comes up from Axel's right) (takes picture of both)

Me: -

Later still looking around (spots Rude)

Me: (shouts) Yo baldy!

Rude: (looks around angrily, but then spots me and just waves and walks away)

Sister: hey I wanna get a picture of you and Rude

Me: (tries to get out of it) um…but he's already gone…

Dustin: No, he's just right over there

Me ---- dammit (sweatdrops…looks like I can't get out of this one…) (sighs) ok…

Hey Rude! RUDE!

Rude: (stops and looks around and spots me running towards him)

Me: they wanna pic of us

Rude: (nods)

Me (damn he makes a really good Rude and he's as silent as the real Rude too) (sweatdrops again)

Picture is snapped…

Everyone: Well R/R please! And now on with the fic!

Chapter 8: Aftermath

When I awoke again, I noticed three things straight away. One, it wasn't light outside anymore, as the constant stream of light wasn't blinding me, two- I was alone, and three- I was not strapped down. Judging by the light, or lack there of, I assumed everyone was asleep. I sat up to further study my surroundings. Yep. Just as I first thought. No one was here. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and gently pushed weight on my legs. I wobbled for the few seconds it took my legs to adjust. I slunk to the floor and darted between beds, just incase that nurse –whatshername, was still here in the back office. I crept slowly and stealthily to the door. Heh! I should be a ninja for my great stealth skills. I slowly turned the knob…-'Squeeaaak!'

My heart was pounding so loudly as I froze in place…when no one arrived, I exhaled a breath I didn't even realize I had held and quickly darted out of the door, with my head turned towards the office the entire time. Too bad I didn't look where I was going, or I would have noticed the form I was about to trip over.

"Oof!" I tumbled over the form of one Roy Mustang…and he was awake.

"aheheheheh" I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly as he glared daggers at me. Apparently he WAS asleep.

"Oops." The next thing I know, I'm ducking down quickly as the next second the space my head had occupied was engulfed in flames.

It only took him about two seconds in his sleep-driven state to notice that it was me and not some attacker that had awakened him. He put down his hand and adopted a sour look on his face, like he had just swallowed bile.

"Sorry Ed, I didn't realize it was you."

I stared at him.

Blink. Blink. Blink. WHAT?! Did HE, Roy Mustang, actually APOLOGIZE to ME?!

"Where's my Roy, and what have you done to him?"

He just snickered in response to my outburst. Relax Ed, it's me.

I eyed him warily but calmed down a bit from my outburst. 'Oh great' I thought sarcastically, 'now there's a ringing silence in the air.'

Finally I realized what I was trying to do before we came to this awkward position and I tried to make a hasty retreat, only I didn't get that far.

"Hold it Fullmetal." Dammit! It seems as though he was coming to the same realization. So close to freedom.

I sighed. "Yes" I grumbled reluctantly.

Someone pinch me I think I'm hallucinating…because the Roy Mustang just burst into laughing!

"Don't worry Fullmetal, I won't keep you long. I was just wondering if you were feeling better and if you were hungry."

As if on queue, my stomach answered his question. I tried to hide my embarrassment by turning my head down and slightly to the side. However, he just let out another bout of chuckles.

"It's ok, Fullmetal. I thought you'd be hungry when you woke up, so I took the liberty to have some food ready. I was actually gonna get up in about a half hour to check up on you."

I smiled in gratitude for the gesture and my first impulse was to shove the food, whatever it was, straight into my mouth, however when I brought the food up to my mouth and took a tentative bite, I just couldn't bring myself to swallow it. I don't get it. I am hungry for once. And when one's hungry, what does one do? They get food. Insert into mouth. Chew (optional). And then swallow. Well I was able to do most of the steps, so why couldn't I finish the action. This SIMPLE action?! I stared in abject horror at the sandwich with one bite mark in it. I looked up at Roy with horror filled pleading eyes. He seemed to get the message and went to get the nurse. While he ran off, my brain seemed to shut into lock down mode. I stood rooted to the spot, staring blankly at my once-bitten sandwich.

And I knew….Something was very VERY wrong. And for once, I didn't have a solution to the problem.

A/N: Well I think I'm gonna leave this right here at this cliffhanger…(various items get thrown at me) . 

Okies! Just kidding! Jeez ---- can't ya people take a joke? (more items get thrown at me) itai… . well, fine!

Well on with the fic…

I was snapped out of my "oh so lovely train of thoughts"…more like a train wreck…by the sound of shoes stomping close by.

Roy came rushing back within the minute that he left with the nurse…man he's fast!

She took me solemnly back into the hospital wing and set me down on the bed. She then took a few calming breaths before going into detail and explanation to my predicament.

"Well Ed. It looks like you've developed an eating disorder, and by the looks of it, you have a severe case of anorexia nervosa. Now, do you know what this means?"

I shook my head mutely…sure I've read about such things, but me? have a disorder?!

She sighed. "Well, anorexia is when one looses their sense of appetite. It can be caused by a number of factors in one's life. Many are not even aware that they have developed an E.D. because the problem doesn't often center on the food itself, but rather the problem is dealt with through food. There are any numbers of factors in one's life that can't be controlled, so those with E.D.'s usually convert their problems in relations to food, often without even realizing it. You see, one may or may not be able to control some obstacles in their lives, however they can control what they eat or don't eat, as well as the quantity of consumption and other related factors."

I was starting to see the picture…but there were still some blanks in this explanation.

"But why can't I eat now? I want to, but…" I trailed off.

She sighed again, as if anticipating this question. "You see, after a certain amount of time of having an E.D., one no longer controls their urges in eating, but rather the disease controls them. In other words, right now you can't eat. However," she added quickly at seeing the rising panic in my eyes… " it can be fixed. If the patient wants to get better and is willing to try their hardest to get better no matter what, then they may become well again."

I licked my dry lips. "So what do I hafta do?"

"Well, since you can't eat yet, we're going to hook you up to liquid nutrients to replenish your malnourished body…but only for tonight. We'll start on your recovery tomorrow."

I nodded my consent to this course of action and suddenly I felt exhaustion catching up on me.

They noticed my weary state and quickly hooked the needle into my arm and helped ease me into the closest bed.

My eyes drooped down…the last thing I saw was Roy's worried face…and then darkness took hold.

A/N: I know this is really short and I'm sorry (ducks down in fear of flying objects) but I wanted to start the recovery and all in the next chapter…gomen! (bows)

Also I've been having a really bad writers block and if anyone has any suggestions for the next chapter, they'll be considered and appreciated…I know it's going off track, but I'll be doing scene's from Harry's P.O.V. to fill in the school gaps since Ed doesn't know, and I will be getting back on track soon, I hope so anyway.

Ja ne for now!


	10. Chapter 9: Reversing Effect

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue!

JUST TO WARN ALL READERS: THIS HAS NOT BEEN BETA'D!

(Warning: this is not funny!)

(at friend's house) (for safety I will be using nicknames that my friends and I rp in. I rp as reno very often and it has become something of a nickname)

(at cloud's house)

Cloud and me: (playing with a voice recorder) (fake voices)

Cloud and me: (imitating potterpuppetpals)

…(laughing)

(then starts to say anything in a funny voice)

Me: My hands are so big.

Cloud: Oh my gosh, my feet are big too

Me: they can touch anything but themselves….(brings hands together) oh wait

Cloud: oh my gosh! Why can't they? Cool

Me: trippin'

Cloud: trippin'

Cloud and me: (laughing our asses off as we replay the recording device)

Both of us: R&R, onigai?

Chapter 9: Reversing Effect

The first thing I noticed as I was rising to consciousness was the dull sensation of a throbbing ache in my head. I can tell you right now that it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Once the throbbing became slightly more bearable, I realized that there were voices drifting over to where ever I was. I tried to hone in on the voices, focusing on whether or not if they were familiar or alien. Right away, I recognized Roy's deep voice as he was conversing with Madame Pomfrey (sp?). I couldn't hear their topic of discussion, but by the tones of their voices, I knew it was a serious matter.

I was going to go back to sleep and, without thinking, I rolled over to my side. Unfortunately, my arm didn't land on soft cushy pillows or the bed, but instead, on the bedside table. Whack! Ok. That hurt. A lot. I hissed in pain and pulled my hand away from the offending piece of evil incarnate, and brought it closer to me. I paused a second later to see if anyone had heard me.

I held my breath and strained my ears. At first I didn't hear anything, but then a moment later I heard Roy's voice answering Madame Pomfrey. I sighed in relief. They didn't hear me after all.

I sighed again and let my eyes drift back closed as the outside sounds started to become more distant. Clack. Clack. Clack. Dammit! And I was just drifting off too.

"So I see you're awake now, Fullmetal."

"Yes, isn't it great?" I mumbled back sarcastically while irritably glaring up at him.

"Can't a person get any sleep around here without being disturbed?"

I turned over, intending to squeeze in a few more blissful hours, when I was rudely shaken awake again. Dammit!

"Dammit, I'm awake! Now stop shaking me!" I sat up to put emphasis to my statement. However, I also decided to ignore him. Wrong move. Roy does not like to be ignored.

Within an instant, his gloved hand was infront of my face, fingers in position to snap.

I gulped loudly and quickly trained my eyes back onto him. He smirked superiorly. I glared back. Our eyes held eachother's in a death match.

After a few seconds of trying to burn the other into the ground with our eyes passed by before Roy closed his eyes and let a heavy sigh escape his lips.

"Ed..." he opened his eyes. "...are you ready to begin?"

He seemed almost hesitant when he asked me this, I mused for a few seconds before the question sank in.

Solemnly I nodded in affirmation.

He smiled warmly and stated gently back, "alright then."

"Since I know you can't eat right now, we thought that it'd be best to get you to drink instead."

Again I nodded my understanding and he continued.

"So Ed, how about a supplemented protein drink?"

As he said this, he produced said drink.

It was vanilla flavored and didn't look too appetizing, but Roy gave an encouraging smile and I shrugged and gulped it down. It was actually pretty good, or maybe my sense of taste had deteriorated when I had stopped eating. Well, at least it wasn't cow piss...

When I had finished this, Roy took the empty glass from me and put it down on the bedside table. He then sat down next to me.

"Ed..."

I gave him a moment to collect his thoughts, but he didn't say anything else. We both sat in collective silence. The silence was broken when the door swung open. Madame Pomphrey had entered with a small tray that held a glass and a bottle of pills? She came right up to me and handed me the bottle, which she explained were vitamins, and told me to swallow one with the water that she had brought in. I took it without questioning, more out of fear of what she'd do to me if I didn't take them than from the fact that I had no choice in the matter.

For the whole week, I was restricted to nothing but bed rest and the six to eight times where I would have to drink another one of those food replacement supplements. I was given different flavors such as chocolate and strawberry. As the week droned on I noticed that they didn't taste as heavenly as the first time. Maybe I'm getting tired of them. Or maybe I'm just regaining my sense of taste. Either way, I was relieved when I was able to eat a bowl of fruit and a light soup instead. I nearly cried in happiness as the naturally sweet fruit and the tangy soup passed my lips. I smiled broadly when I had finished.

However, I had reached a snag once the weekend came around. I had had another dream that left me panting in a cold sweat. ...Al...I'm sorry. I didn't eat that day. Both Roy and Madame Pomphrey had noticed and they weren't too pleased either. However, I had explained that I didn't want to sleep; Madame Pomphrey seemed to realize the source of my problems and administered a spell that would allow me to rest but without dreaming.

This seemed to work.

For the next week, I was slowly allowed to progress to soup and a small sandwich with a piece of fruit on the side.

I was progressing rapidly and Roy couldn't be happier. Two more weeks passed by. Although I was still confined to the hospital wing, I was able to catch up on some of the homework that was slowly forming a pile. Everything seemed to be going well. I guess I shouldn't jinx it, but I think that I'll be back to normal soon.

Roy was almost always by my side; even now. As it was nearing the end of the month, there came a knock at the door. Both of our heads (since Roy was with me) turned in the direction of the sound. The Headmaster had entered the room. He had looked uncomfortable. He didn't speak, but the answer to his discomfort was quickly answered. He stepped aside to reveal a small blond-haired boy.

"Hi brother."

I froze. Roy froze. I think the whole fucking planet froze.

Standing in the doorway was….

"…Al?" I whispered. I must have had a haunted look on my face or something because a second later, Roy was at my side, trying to reassure me.

The blond boy looked up at the mention of his name.

I stared speechlessly gaping at him.

"N-no. It's impossible. H-how?"

"I'm not really sure how, brother. One minute I feel like I'm being ripped apart by multiple hands, and then the next moment I come crashing through a window here."

I let a hollow smile grace my face as I stared at my brother. I thought he was dead. No. I knew he was dead. This goes beyond all logic. It's simply not possible. I think I started hyperventilating. The room was spinning. Everything seemed to zoom in on me. The room suddenly felt very small. And I felt completely overwhelmed. Everything's blurring together. Too fast! The last things I noticed were the concerned faces of Roy and Al.

A/N: konnichi-wa minna-san! Gomen nasai for the LOOOOOOOONG wait! I had so much going on this past semester. But now finals are almost over with and my plot bunnies have multiplied. Cursed plot bunnies. And here's the preview (one sentence fragment) for the next chapter in Ed's pov. Unfortunately, I'm temporarily switching over to Harry's pov to speed you guys up to date. Then, I'll be continuing on with Ed's pov. . till then, .

By the time I had awoke,


	11. Chapter 6 through 9 Harry's POV

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue!

Me: (walks into bathroom and turns on light. About to shut the door)

Jenova: RAWR!

Me: (feels hands on my back) AHHHHH!!

Cloud: (in bedroom next door to the bathroom) (snickers)

Me: (nearly has a heart attack) IM SORRY! I didn't know anyone was in here! (runs back into Cloud's room to see Cloud laughing) b-but the …I…what?...the lights were off…

Cloud: you should knock next time. The lights were probably off 'cause she had a headache. (gives me the you-idiot stare)

Me: …oh…

All: R/R minna-san. Onigai?

(Harry's P.O.V. refers back to chapter 6 and continues to chapter 9)

I had noticed something was wrong from the very start. I don't know if anyone else realized it, but I did. Ed was acting strangely. He has become somewhat of a recluse as of late. He hasn't been eating, and if the dark bags under his eyes are any indication at all, he hasn't been sleeping either. Yet, he hasn't fallen behind in any of his classes; in fact, he's still at the top along with Hermione. I'm worried about him though.

One day when Draco and I were sitting placidly by the lake, I brought up Ed's condition, and HE even agreed with me! If something like this is even catching Draco's eye, then we've got a problem.

I didn't, however, voice my concerns about him. Draco's already pale face has become even paler as the days pass by. He also doesn't look too well. He has hardly been eating or sleeping. Come to think of it, neither have I.

Most of my time has been consumed with unfair detentions with that TOAD and secretly organizing a club called the D.A. in which I teach students how to better defend themselves.

Those are two of the main reasons, but unfortunately they aren't the only ones. On one hand I've got Dumbledore who's ignoring me, Snape trying to invade my mind, and all the while, Voldamort (sp?) is growing stronger! I know he's searching for something, though I'm not quite sure what. I'm not even sure I want the occlumency lessons because they may prevent me from using my dreams to see what Voldamort is planning and stopping his plans every step of the way.

I sighed as I stood up. Draco looked at me questioningly from the ground, and I quickly explained that I had a class soon and I had to grab my supplies from my dorm.

I ran swiftly back to the castle and up a few dozen flights of stairs until I reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?"

"…uh…" I stammered stupidly as I tried to remember the eluding password.

"…is it…alchemy circle…?"

The portrait hole swung open in response. I took the initiative and ran through the empty common room and up the boys' staircase to the fifth floor wing. My hand was reaching for the door when I heard hard breathing and thumping noises. I immediately whipped out my wand with my right hand, my left on the door knob. I opened the door and pointed my wand at….Ed? I stared at him as he stared back. It took my mind a second to realize that he was on the floor reaching for a rag. Another moment of stretched eternity passed by as I then let my eyes follow the tip of Ed's fingers down towards his other arm, which he was cradling. My eyes widened in shock at the sight of bright red. I snapped into action. I grabbed the cloth and bandaged his wrist. Once the task was finished, I lapsed into silence, perhaps hoping for an explanation. An awkward silence filled the air, and the tension was so strong I could probably cut it with a knife. After what seemed like a lifetime, he spoke. The sound of his voice zapped me back into the present and my eyes focused back onto him. However, he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"…Um, please don't tell anyone."

He didn't say anything else.

I stared at him and a rush of angry confusion flashed through my eyes, before they quickly turned to pity and then sympathy. I might not have gone to such an extent as he had, but I knew the dark feelings that overwhelmed him. I had to deal with such depression all summer long, after Cedric….

"No! Don't look at me like that….I just…look I have my reasons ok?" He said this nervously almost agitatedly.

I was snapped back from my morbid thoughts. It took me a moment to process what he said before it sunk in.

I guess I still looked troubled because the next thing he said was:

"If it makes ya feel any better, I didn't mean to go so deep…" He trailed off until the last part was barely a whisper.

Again the anger swelled up before I quickly hid it. He didn't need my anger to add onto his already heavy load. It was obvious that he was in immense pain, not just physical.

Also, when our eyes locked onto each others', it was like looking in a mirror. I think he realized that too.

Although I hated knowing that a friend of mine was doing this to himself, I also knew that people deal with problems in their own ways.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, unless you go too far again. Deal?"

He looked relieved and nodded back quickly.

And, as if nothing had happened, I helped him clean up and together we headed to class.

As class progressed, I kept glancing at Ed in concern. It seemed like he could barely keep conscious. Though, given that the subject was History of Magic, I wasn't quite sure if it was the class or the blood loss.

I think he's started to notice my concern…Good! Hopefully, he'll stop.

Next class was Alchemy with Professor Mustang.

I still kept sending worried glances Ed's way, but I don't think he noticed. I guess he was too preoccupied by trying to stay awake. Well, maybe it wasn't the classes…

I think Professor Mustang noticed my concern though. His eyes looked calculating but he quickly hid it and continued on with his lecture.

After classes I picked at my supper and then went to bed early.

Ed was already in bed, apparently asleep.

Taking him for example, I kicked of my shoes and burrowed myself under my covers, and quickly resumed the land of dreams. Halfway through the night, my slumber was abruptly (and thankfully) awakened by yelling.

I blearily rubbed my eyes, while simultaneously trying to rid myself of the fading nightmare.

I pulled on my glasses and glanced up to see Professor Mustang with Ed's wrist held tightly in his hand.

"Com'on Ed, let's get you to the infirmary to try and stop the flow of blood."

As I sat up, their figures were already heading out the door.

Others around me were also waking up in confusion, all except Ron. Man, he can sleep through ANYTHING.

After telling the rest of the guys an excuse (I had tripped over a trunk) they accepted the explanation without question and fell right back to sleep.

I sighed. Well, at least I know the professor will take care of Ed.

With this knowledge, I slowly drifted back to sleep.

(Still Harry's P.O.V.: Chapter 7)

The next day I awoke to the dim light of my four-poster bed (I had wrapped the curtains around it so that the sunlight wouldn't blind me).

I stuck my hand out to grab my glasses from atop of my dresser and then pulled apart the curtains. I focused my gaze onto the empty bed to my right. I sighed. I guess it wasn't a dream… Well, on the bright side, at least he's in good hands. Hm…maybe I should check up on him later today. I can even bring him all of the homework (plus if I don't, I know Hermione will make me (sweatdrops)).

After classes were over, I went to the hospital wing to check up on Ed. He was strapped down to the bed and he was still asleep (unconscious). I sighed again. God I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I let my eyes travel subconsciously down to his wrists. Luckily, there wasn't any blood, and all that remained of the cuts were faint pale scars. Well, at least he can't hurt himself this way.

I put down the assignments that he had missed onto the dresser next to his bed and left.

Writers block free zone (lol I always wanted to do that . )

(Still Harry's P.O.V.: Chapter 8)

All throughout classes and Umbridge…god I hated that witch!...my mind was preoccupied. I kept worrying about Ed. I wanted to know how he was doing. I know Hermione was worried too because she kept glancing at her watch (I don't know if she has a watch or not, but in my story she does). I guess my anxiety was showing because Draco kept shooting me concerned glances. Finally, class was over, and Hermione, Ron, and I decided to check up on him again. Draco was following us at a distance in an attempt for the others to not take notice. I don't think they even realized he was following us. When we reached the hospital wing, we were about to open the door, when we heard yelling inside. Well, I guess he's awake now. I know we shouldn't have eavesdropped, but we wouldn't be us if we didn't. We inched forward and put three pairs of extendable ears, compliments from Fred and George, to the door.

"It's just…Al…."

It was Ed talking.

"It's my fault he's dead. If it wasn't for me HE'D still be alive. Dammit all Mustang. If it wasn't for me, HE'D still have a body!"

Wait a minute…who's dead? Did Ed kill somebody? Should we trust him? Is he one of Voldemort's followers?

"Why?"

"Why HIM and not ME!"

Oh. I guess he isn't one of his followers. It sounds like he lost someone dear to him and he's blaming himself for the death….I know how that feels…Cedric…

"I should never have dragged **him** into any of this. Why should he always be the one to suffer for my stupidity? Why? It's not fair! It's not equivalent!"

We could hear his shouts ebbing to wild sobs.

"Edward…" We jumped at the sound of Professor Mustang's voice.

"I know it's hard to understand, but it's not your fault. True, you have made some stupid mistakes, but it was Alphonse's choice to go along with your mistakes. And…Do you really think HE would be happy with you right now? If he saw you, do you think that he would be happy? If you truly believe this, then fine. I do care for you, but if you really think that this is what Alphonse wants, then I'm not going to interfere. However, if you do go through with this, I won't ever forgive you and I don't think your brother will either."

We inched our ears away for a moment.

I turned to Hermione.

"So, Ed's been hurting himself all this time because he feels guilty that this Alphonse person died?"

"I guess so," Hermione replied.

We stared at each other for another moment before putting the extendable ears back.

"I love you." They both said in unison.

Oh man! What did we stumble over?! I didn't really have a problem with the statement because Draco and I…and by the looks of it, Hermione didn't really mind either. I guess she was more relieved that he had someone to be so supportive of him during such a hard time. Ron on the other hand…he looked aghast. Great (sarc)! If he acts this way towards Ed, just wait 'til he finds out about Draco and me. (I know that it should be Draco and I, but this is in person's perspective speaking, not a grammar book.)

We decided that we should leave and come back another time. Hopefully Ron'll get over his shock and won't despise Ed because of his preference in relationships.

(Harry's POV)

I thought it was just shock that kept that look on Ron's face, but to my sinking heart, I was wrong. He was disgusted with it all. He kept bringing it up:

"Can you guys believe it?!"

"Yes!" we replied, exasperated.

"But I mean, bloody hell! He's gay?!"

Hermione and I shared a look.

"We know!" We said in unison. I turned to my best friend, "Ron, can you PLEASE give it a rest?" I gave him a withering look, and somehow he seemed to get it. He dropped it.

"Ok."

"Thanks"

I got up from my seat in the common room, grabbed my things and turned back to meet their questioning stares.

"Look guys, I've got to go, I'll see you in class."

I needed to talk to Draco, but after Ron's reaction to Ed, I was definitely NOT telling him now!

(Short Ron and Hermione Conversation: 3rd person POV)

"What's eating him?" Ron asked, confused.

Hermione sighed. She had obviously noticed Harry's demeanor and the way he reated to Ron's reaction. She assumed he was having some issues on his sexuality and really needed his friends' support. She made a mental not to talk to him about it in private at some time that week.

"It's nothing Ron. He's probably just stressed out."

Luckily he took that answer and left the subject at that.

(Harry's POV)

I had just talked to Draco. He's so comforting, and he really listens to me when I need an ear. He lets me rant and he tries to soothe me. I guess that's why I love him. He was very sympathetic through my whole ten-minute rant. If I didn't glance at the time, I would have ranted right through potions class. Crap! I had five minutes to get down there. Draco and I both packed our things and raced down to the dungeons. I saw the backs of Ron and Hermione and slipped right behind them with one minute to spare. We entered and my hellish day began.

(TIME LAPSE)

(Still Harry's P.O.V.: Chapter 9)

We had just gotten out of Umbridge's class and me with another week's worth of detentions. Fuck! If it wasn't for the DA and Draco, I might have used one of the harsher spells on her. Ten members of the DA (which I was the leader of) smiled at me mischievously before leaving. They were clutching the "galleons" that Hermione had made. I smiled back at them. These "galleons" were actually the DA (Dumbledore's Army, which is a secret class that I teach/supervise on improving students' defense) communication devises. Hermione thinks of everything! After my detention tonight, I could take my pint-up frustration out on a dummy, while pretending it was Umbridge. I had a DA meeting! With these thoughts in mind, my day suddenly looked more bearable.

(Later that night after his detention…)

We ran. I had no idea that we would get caught! Half-way through our session, the DA doors flew open and our members had to flee. Umbridge's "dogs" (the slythereins and Filch) were streaming in and trying to capture us. Most of us escaped…but as for Hermione, Ron, and me…well…we're now in Professor Dumbledore's office. It didn't look good. Dumbledore just persuaded Umbridge that the DA was all his idea. She ordered some of the Ministry members (and secret members of the Order of the Phoenix) to attack Dumbledore. He knocked them out and with Faux, he vanished with a loud BANG!

We found out that a member of the DA betrayed us. The results would have been pretty funny if the situation were different. She was one of Cho's friends and she had the words, "SNEAK" written across her face. No matter what the professors did, they couldn't figure out how to get it off. Good thinking Hermione! You're brilliant! She got what she deserved. But that still left a huge problem! Dumbledore's gone. And now, SHE's in charge...

The weeks have gone by in a hellish torrent. One stream of hope was that the other professors seemed to hate Umbridge as well and made no effort to hide their displeasure. One example of this was during exams, when Fred and George set some of their special jokes off all over the Hogwarts castle. Umbridge didn't know how to get rid of them either! I almost laughed my head off when Umbridge interrupted Professor McGonagall's class and tried to get her to help get rid of the fireworks, but McGonagall cut her off, ignored her, and continued on with her lecture. That was hilarious!

Back to the present…I was getting worried. I needed to talk to Sirius, but I needed a distraction to use Umbridge's fireplace to get in touch with him.

I planted the distraction and tried to contact Grimmauld (sp?) House but the only one there was Kreature (sp?). He told me that Sirius wasn't there and implied that he was in trouble. My thoughts loomed back to my dreams where he was being held and tortured by Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic. I needed to get there! I needed to save him! Before my thoughts completely consumed me, a hand grabbed me back. I paled. It was Umbridge. I was found out! She tried to trick me into drinking a truth serum, but I dumped it into a plant when she wasn't looking. Stupid toad-faced git! She questioned me and I played the fool for her. She had no idea that I was BS-ing everything and she never found out what I was really doing. I left, free, much to her disappointment. HA! Take that you bitch!

My moment of victory was short-lived as my thoughts drifted back to my previous wonderings. I needed to save my godfather!

Wasting no more time, Hermione, Ron, and (surprisingly) Neville, Ginny, and Luna met me at the edge of the forbidden forest. They were going to help me rescue my godfather. I stared into each of their eyes, the determination almost tangible. I nodded my approval. These were brave people. Comrades. Friends. Looking hard at them, I was proud to have such good friends. We gathered on thestrals, Luna, Neville, and I helped Ron, Hermione and Ginny onto theirs. Then we mounted, and together flew off to the Ministry of Magic. Hold on Sirius. We'll save you.

A/N: How's that for ya? Gomen it took so long. I'm already working on the newest chapter. But, school starts this Monday, August 14, 2008 and I also have a job now. BUT I will update whenever I can!

P.S. To all of those fans that are still waiting for this crappy writer to update, thank you for staying with me. I know it isn't easy to stick with me as fans. Thank you very much! Your reviews mean a lot to me! Especially since ya make me feel like my work is actually decent! DOMO ARIGATO!! (bows)

Well, Til next time, please R&R


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue! ^_^

(Eating sweetsnow in a Hershey's ice cream place)

Cloud: (bored and doing a puzzle)

Me: (watching Cloud work)

Cloud: (now finished)

Me: (starts counting the puzzle pieces)

Cloud: There are 25 pieces

Me: but the box says plus three

Cloud: (sweatdrops) you idiot. It says three and up

Me: oh…(sweatdrops) -///-

Cloud: (sighs)

Both: Please R/R!

Chapter 10:

­

By the time I had awakened, I had noticed no one was there. I groaned. What a weird dream…Al… I smirked inwardly. My mind's trying to fuck with itself. Great! Now I know I'm crazy. I got up and went to the door. I glanced around cautiously. No one. Good. I carefully opened the door and walked right into Mustang.

"Oh good. I was just coming to check up on you, Hagane. Your brother said that he was able to be brought back here with a Philosopher's stone. I had a chat with the Headmaster, and he confirmed that there was a Philosopher's stone here a few years ago, but it was destroyed. However, he couldn't deny that there might be more."

Roy paused to let the information sink in.

I took a moment to let everything before my blackout soak back into my head. Then I processed the new information that I was given. I blanked out for a moment. It was all just too much to process at once. I glanced over to my right to notice that the ever-present stack of homework assignments were still there. I almost sighed in relief. Well, at least it's some shred of normalcy. I knew I'd have to start on it…eventually. Damn. How the hell did it always get there anyways? No matter how many of the assignments I would finish, the stack always seemed to grow back the next day! I mean, is it some kind of evil force trying to take over the world?! Ok…maybe I let my imagination get a hold of me for a second…but it could happen…maybe. Well. Now we all know what happens if you leave a genius, like me (cough), alone for a certain amount of time.

Roy cleared his throat. This was enough to snap me back to the present.

"Hm? Oh, right. I guess it's a possibility. We can't discard this information. We'll have to look further in to it."

He nodded his agreement.

"Now that we have that settled, why don't you get started on your assignments and then get some rest. I'll bring you something to eat as well. And yes, Fullmetal, I will be watching you to make sure you eat."

With that said, Roy left to get the aforementioned food.

I sighed. Great! Not only do I have to deal with the fact that my brother is no longer dead, that another Philosopher's stone exists, and homework but also food! Could my day get any worse?!

I decided to eat later. I felt the exhaustion creeping up on me. I rolled over and fell back into the world of dreams. Or in my case, nightmares…

I woke up some time later to find myself not alone.

"Hi brother, did you sleep well?" I turned towards that familiar voice. A second later, my golden orbs landed on a pair of blue eyes. Those same kind eyes that I used to know so well.

"…Al…" I tried to get up, but couldn't. He, noticing my situation, gently helped ease me into a sitting position.

"Don't overexert yourself brother."

I flinched subconsciously. This was the first of many visits. Each time, I got more used to his company. Slowly the nightmares faded. A little more each day, and each day, I found my eating habits slowly becoming more normal. Roy came by as often as he could, and the three of us talked about the past and about the future. What we would do now, etc. I re-learned how to smile. As my strength returned, Al and I hit the library, looking up new information, any information, on the Philosopher's stone. We eventually hit a dead end after searching for about a month. Al and I were closer than ever. God I missed him so much. I just felt so insecure whenever he or Roy left my sight. I was making a very speedy recovery and within a week, I would be able to go back to classes.

After sparring outside for an hour with Al, I found myself exhausted, so we headed back inside. Luckily we didn't pass by anybody on the way back. I technically wasn't supposed to be out of the hospital, but I just needed to get out. Luckily Al and I were well versed in the ways of sneaking out, having to do such several times in the past. I laid back down and fell asleep.

I woke up several hours later. Glancing outside, it must have been around late afternoon. I let my eyes roam outside, before slowly moving them to look at the still-growing pile of homework. My attention was caught on something that I saw out of the corner of my eye.

I glanced back out the window in time to see Harry and five other students flying away on those horse-like creatures….Thestrals.

I sighed. I just had to jinx it. Now I've got to report them to the Dumbledore. I had just woken up and already it seemed like I had a long day ahead of me. Oh well, I sighed. At least this will give me an opportunity to see Al…

I grunted. It was never this hard to get up from bed before. I managed to wriggle myself over and used my arms to push myself up.

I then glanced around, nobody in sight. Great! This was my chance. I dove for the door and without a moment's pause, slipped through it. I walked aimlessly down the corridors, half-consciously memorizing the route for when I needed to get back to the freakishly white room. I scurried up a spiral staircase and was stopped dead in my tracks by a gargoyle statue. Great! Now what? I briefly remembered Harry once mumbling something in his sleep about the headmaster's love of sweets. I thought of all the wizard candy that could remember learning about the hard way, since Ron thought it would be a funny sight to watch me eat some Bertibots every flavored beans. When they say "every flavor," they really mean it! I shuddered at the memory.

"Um…Bertibot's Every Flavored Beans?" Nothing happened.

"Blood pops?" Still nothing. " Sugar quill?" Nothing. "Liquorices sticks? Cauldron cakes?..." I continued to tick off the names of various sweets,, "chocolate frogs..." The list went on. Finally, frustrated, I shouted, "well, just move aside you tyrant!" The gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside to allow me through. I dashed through and continued up more stairs until I was standing outside of a set of doors. I banged once before the doors just opened themselves. Shrugging this off, I walked inside. The room was huge and filled with an assortment of oddities, which I found oddly comforting. However, nobody was here.

"Crap, now what?" I sighed. Looks like I'll need to find somebody else.

I needed to tell somebody, but who? Then it hit me, Professor McGonnagall. (sp?) She'd know how to handle this situation, plus she could contact Dumbledore. I headed in the direction of her classroom.

As I walked aimlessly down the corridors, I half-consciously memorized the route for when I needed to get back to the freakishly white room. Soon, the room came in sight. Without even knocking on the door, I went inside. She was teaching…figured. Embarrassed by all the pairs of eyes on me, I asked to talk with her. She must have heard the seriousness in my tone, for a minute later she was standing outside of her classroom looking at me expectantly.

"Professor," I began hesitantly, "um…I thought of telling Dumbledore, but I couldn't find him…you see, I just saw Harry with a couple other students fly away on some thestrals just now."

She looked at me grimly. "I see. Thank you Mr. Elric, I will report this to headquarters immediately. Now, head back to the hospital wing. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey is worried." She was no longer looking at me, but someone behind me. I turned around in time to see a worried-looking Roy coming towards us.

"Ed, I leave you for a couple of hours and you manage to disappear on me. Next time, just stay put." He took notice of our serious faces. "What? Did I miss something?"

We filled him in.

"I see. Ok. We're coming too. We may prove useful." His tone left no room for argument. McGonnagall just nodded her consent. We all headed outside to get far enough away from the school grounds in order for us to be transported to headquarters.

When we finally reached the outside parameters of the school, McGonnagall pulled out a pen from her robes. She mumbled something under her breath and pointed her wand at it. She then held the pen out to Roy and me.

"Take a hold of this pen on the count of three."

I looked at her like she was stupid…or maybe just insane. She didn't bother to explain, so I decided to comply.

" One…two…THREE!"

At the count of three, Roy and I reached out and grabbed the pen. I was thinking how stupid this might look to someone else. A moment later, I felt a pull from my chest area. It wasn't exactly painful, but it felt like Izumi-sensei had sent me flying forward through the air.

A second later, the "ride" came to a sudden stop. Unfortunately, I was unprepared, and stumbled. Luckily Roy caught me before I fell. I ducked my head down, hiding my blush of embarrassment.

Once I was in check, I glanced up to see a large "house" appearing before my eyes. I turned to look at Roy, but his emotions were successfully masked. McGonnagall didn't wait for us as she quickly made her way up to the door. We quickly followed. Inside was a long thin corridor. At the left end of the corridor was a thick curtain covering something up. My curiosity sparked, I went to grab it, but McGonagall sharply swatted my hand away.

"Don't." was her short reply. Then she continued to lead us to a door.

She turned to look at us.

"I am sorry, but only members are allowed through here. I will tell you as much as I can when I come out, but for now, you must stay out here. Molly will take care of you until I get back." With that said, she faced the door and slid in before swiftly closing it.

Curiosity got the better of me and I leaned in to hear through the door. However, my attempts at eavesdropping were squashed when I realized I couldn't hear a thing. The damn thing's soundproof. I stole a glance at Roy. His face was still impassive. I huffed and crossed my arms. Molly who was watching in amusement stepped forward.

"Hello dears, can I get you anything to eat or drink? You're both skin and bones."

We both shook our heads. The awkward silence between us began to feel tense. Luckily, a few minutes later professor McGonnagal came out once again.

She announced, "we're sending some of the members of the Order to retrieve Potter and the other students with him." Roy and I nodded our assent and were about to leave when she continued, "I will take you back to Hogwarts. Thank you for informing us."

She then took us outside and we used a portkey to get back, augh, I don't think I'll ever get used to that feeling. When we got back, Roy and I headed to the Great Hall to eat. We weren't hungry at that secret place, but now that we knew reinforcements were going to help out Harry, we realized just how hungry we were. So naturally, we headed straight to where the food is. Before we opened the doors to enter, we heard a weird noise inside. It sounded like chaos. It sounded like screaming and the clattering of dishes. I winced when I heard glass shatter. We looked at each other and nodded. Roy pulled out his gloves and I got ready to bust in there. Professor McGonnagal pulled out her wand in preparation. On the count of three, professor McGonnagal blasted open the doors with a spell. She stared frozen in shock for some odd reason. I whipped my head around her to see what had her so shocked. My face had gone pale. There standing in the middle of the hall was Al. He had a strange smirk on his face when he saw me.

"Ah, brother, so nice of you to finally show up, you pipsqueak."

It slowly registered in my brain. Connecting this dot here to that dot there…bingo.

"Envy?!"

"Well, it was fun messing with your head for a while, but you've finally realized it."

"Damn you!" I shouted as I ran at him. I transmuted my arm into a blade and I was about to stab him when he leapt up to avoid it, however, Roy sent a jet of flames right after him. He rotated his body and spun around it at the last moment. He transformed into his homunculus form with the green hair.

"Tsk, tsk, is that any way to treat your brother?" He mocked me. I aimed a punch towards him, but he dodged me once again. He kicked me back, but I managed to duck him. I was about to punch at him again, when he transformed into his real form. Frozen for a moment…His golden blonde hair was the same shade as Al's and mine…No! I can't let this distract me. Too late, he used the moment's distraction and stabbed me in the stomach with a hidden blade. My eyes widened in shock, as I coughed up blood…. 'Al, I'm sorry…I couldn't…'

'Brother?'

'Al?...is…that you?...I'll be joining…you soon'

'No brother. You can't die!'

'I…I'm…sorry…'

My vision was turning black. I could no longer register anything that was happening around me. Then I heard a beautiful song. It was…warm…I wanted to hear more of it, I had to! I moved closer to that sound. I blinked my eyes. It was a phoenix. It was crying over me, I realized that my wound was healing up before my eyes. Then all of a sudden a rush of noise pierced me. I took in my surroundings. I was surrounded by the noise of combat. Envy and Roy were fighting. I quickly assessed myself. Ok. I was good enough to fight! I pat the bird on the head as a sign of thanks. I then focused my attention on Envy. I couldn't just let Roy have all the fun. I jumped back into the fray.

Roy glanced over at me, his eyes widening.

Envy's next kick forced Roy to refocus back on his fight.

I quickly drew the alchemic array that would kill Envy. Luckily I carried a small vial with me just in case I bumped into Envy.

"Hey Palm-tree head" I shouted.

It had worked. Envy looked in my direction allowing Roy to send some flames his way. This drove Envy backwards into the circle. I clapped my hands and threw the contents of the vial into the circle, allowing it to touch Envy's leg.

He let loose a scream as he tried to tear himself out of the circle, but it was too late. He started to disintegrate right before my eyes.

"I'll kill you for this. I swear I'll come back and kill you for good you pipsqueak" were his last words as he vanished.

"Not happening" I exclaimed. Then he was gone. I sagged against the ground, exhausted both mentally and physically.

"I thought he killed you." Roy came over.

I smiled up at him. "So did I, but luckily this phoenix healed my wound before I died."

Roy and I shared a silence for a moment, before we broke into laughter.

"Don't do that to me again, Fullmetel, I might get grey hair!" Roy exclaimed.

"And God forbid that ever happen!" I grinned cheekily back at him.

He tried to glare at me but couldn't. This battle might have been won, but the war's not over yet, Wrath was still out there somewhere.

Roy took me back to the hospital wing, just to make sure I was alright. I smiled inwardly at his thoughtfulness, though I'd sooner die than tell him that aloud.

I wonder how Harry and the others are doing. Oh well, time for that later, right now I have to face the wrath of a hospital nurse. Insert bad-horror film-scream.

A/N: Sorry again for the looooong update. I've no excuse, but I couldn't do crap. Soooo much school work *cough trig online college cough* as well as some other classes which weren't as hard, but very time consuming! (well art was difficult, I had to learn how to draw still life and real people!)

Please don't hate me! Thank you to all those that still put up with me! Sorry to make you wait!


End file.
